Third Time's The Charm
by Biffel
Summary: As Katara is making the nightly rounds, she has to check in with Zuko, but before she can leave, he makes her follow him to a hidden spot in the Air Temple in hopes of winning her trust. When she finds out more about him will she be willing to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Long time, no see FF world. So I've been brainwashed by the evil zombies people call teachers and I would have to apologize for me not updating on my drabble series "Where There's Fire, Water's Not Too Far Behind." And instead of just making this a chapter there, I thought this would be a better one-shot. And if I have enough encouragement, maybe I could continue it. Who know's? Anyway, I know I have a pending request, and sadly...I just been blocked lately. It took me almost a month just to spit this...average?...one-shot out. So, I hope you enjoy and leave lots of reviews. Good or bad, I accept them both :)**

* * *

I definitely didn't like this. There he was, ego and all, strutting around with that stupid grin like he's something special. I hated that he was here. I hated how everyone just bought his stupid charade and talked to him like the past never happened. I hated how easily Aang looked up to him. And most of all, I hated how he constantly tried to make "casual" eye contact.

Most of the time, he kept his distance from me, which was smart. But sometimes at dinner, he would brush his arm against mine or bump into me while cleaning up. It made me so angry! He was so foreign and it looked odd to see him mingled in our group. Every time I saw his face, my skin would crawl and I would have to hold in the instinct to freeze him in place. S most of the time, I did my best to avoid any contact with him. I was doing well until it was my turn to make rounds and check into everyone's rooms and make sure everyone was safe.

"And, yes, that includes Zuko," Aang had said to me as he left my room. I groaned out loud and pulled myself up from my cot.

I made my way to Toph first, considering she was only a few rooms from mine, and found her happily snoring on the hard stone floor. Sokka was pretending like he was fighting Fire Nation and was swinging his sword around his room while making swooshing noises. Teo, The Duke, and Haru were playing with stone chips in Haru's room and Aang was meditating with Momo fast asleep on his bed. All that left was Zuko. I scowled a bit as I walked towards his door.

I pulled my fist up to knock, but lingered as I listened to him shuffling back and forth across his floor. He was pacing and I noticed that he had delicate, hushed steps. Finally, I knocked a couple of times in a quick rap and I heard his quiet footsteps turn towards the door. It opened quickly and I jumped at his strength. Sokka even had a hard time opening the heavy steal doors and I was slightly impressed at how easy it came to him.

"Yes?" he asked politely and I noticed his face fall slightly when he noticed who it was. "Did you need something," he asked a bit more stiffly.

"Just checking in. It's my turn to make rounds," I said trying my hardest not to sound snippy. He shrugged and stepped back so I could come in, but I just stayed where I was. The last thing I wanted was to be with him in his room alone. We were both quiet for a moment and I watched as he sighed and glanced away before looking back at me.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Katara. You can go to bed now if you want," he said. I knew I was making him impatient, but I honestly didn't care. He sighed again and let go of the door. I watched as it started to shut, and without thinking, I put my hand up to catch it. "What do you want?" he asked without turning around. "Because if you're just here to yell at me, you can-"

"You have quiet footsteps," I interrupted. He glanced over his shoulder and shrugged before meddling in his bag.

"I do. So what?" he replied and I stepped in and let the door close behind me.

"You were pacing just a minute ago. Why?" I was surprised at my sudden curiosity but mentally shrugged it away. He turned around and leaned against his bedside table.

"You have good ears," he said crossing his arms. I mimicked him and leaned on one foot. "I just pace when I'm trying to make a decision. I was thinking."

"Why not just meditate then?" I asked.

"I do that in the morning," he said looking at his shoes. He rocked his toe back and forth, and gave it a curious look before meeting my eyes. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" _Darn._

"I'm not," I lied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Sounds like you are," he said pushing off of the table and taking a step towards me.

"Well I'm not," I said dropping my arms to my sides and clenching my fists.

"Then why ask?" He took another step. He was right in front of me now, but I wasn't going to budge.

"Because I can," I said with false confidence. He was so close that I had to crane my neck to look him in the eyes. I never noticed before, but his sharp nose was dotted with little tan flecks and his eyes weren't entirely gold. They had hints of brown around the pupil.

"Sounds like a bad excuse, if you ask me," he chuckled. I pinned a glare on him.

"I didn't." I took a deep breath and his unfamiliar scent filled my lungs. It was crisp, and smooth, and foreign. Like cologne that Earth Kingdom men would pay several gold pieces for.

"You have blue eyes," he said casually. I blinked a few times and felt my cheeks warm.

"W-what?" I stuttered. He pointed his finger to my left eye and looked at them like they were an ancient artifact just recently discovered.

"You have blue eyes," he repeated. "I've never noticed before." He lowered his finger, but in doing so, his palm brushed ever so slightly against my jaw line. When I gasped, he stepped back and mumbled a "sorry."

"Why haven't you ever noticed before?" I asked trying to shake off the tingling his touch left.

"I've only been close to you three times in my life, this being the third. Before, I had other things on my mind besides what color the avatar's girlfriend's eyes were," he said turning to sit down on his bed.

"Aang is not my boyfriend," I defended.

"Then you need to tell him that. He's got a pretty big attachment to you." I didn't know what to say, so I just shook my head and turned towards the door, but before I could even put my hand on the knob, Zuko had placed himself between me and my way out.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't get mad again," he said quickly.

"Then let me leave," I said and he stood there for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should. After a moment, he sighed and reluctantly took a step to the side. "Thank you," I said and as I pulled on the knob, I felt him wrap one of his arms around me and yank me from the door. I tried to scream out, but he put a finger on my lips to shush me.

"Before you go to your room, I want to show you something," he said with a smirk. His arm was still securely wrapped around me and I pushed on his a few times before crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"And what if I don't want to see?" I asked. His smirk widened.

"Then I'll follow you around all day until you agree," he said. I didn't need Toph to know he was telling the truth and I sighed loudly.

"Fine, but let me go." With that, he released me and I landed on the ground with ease.

"Follow me," he said and we stepped out of his room.

I followed him through the halls quietly as we passed everyone's rooms. The only ones still up were Teo and Haru from the sounds of it, and I smiled at the loud talk they were having over who won the game. Finally, we came into a hallway I'd never been in before and I stopped abruptly. Zuko stopped too and turned to look at me.

"What?" he asked and I eyed him warily.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked. He nodded and gestured for me to follow as he turned to continue down the hall.

We walked for a few more minutes before he took a left down a dark hall. I hesitated for a moment before I wondered forward into the shadows. I was struggling to make out his quiet footsteps in the space and I looked around to try and find him. It's not that I was afraid of the dark, but I didn't like not being able to see wear I was going and I started to become frantic.

"Zuko?" I whispered and I suddenly bumped into something hard. I pushed away from it and immediately the hall was filled with light. Zuko was right in front of me holding a flame in his hand and I jumped back with a small yelp. "What are you doing?" I said through clenched teeth and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're the one who bumped into me," he whispered, his face twitching from holding in a scowl.

"Where are we going and why are we being quiet?" I asked quickly. Though my voice was low, I could hear it echo throughout the hallway.

"You'll see. And because if we're not quiet everyone will wake up and follow," he said with a mischievous smirk. I crossed my arms and raised a brow.

"Why can't the others see?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I want you to be the first," he stated simply. I felt my face warm slightly and I quickly looked down. At that moment the hall went dark again and I whipped my eyes up to find his face again.

"Zu-"

"Right here," he said quickly and I felt him coil his hand around my wrist. I tried to pull away, but he tugged me forward and continued down the hallway. "I want it to be a surprise so I'm keeping the lights out until we get there."

"How will you know when we get there if the lights are out?" I asked sarcastically.

"You and your logic," he said.

"You and your secrecy."

We were both silent as he pulled me along down the hall. We'd been walking for a while and I was getting irritated at the way he would tug my arm when I slowed. Every once in a while we would turn here and there and we even passed a balcony that let in the moonlight. I stopped for a moment and he let go as we both stared out at the stars and crescent moon above. It was so serene and I closed my eyes as I soaked up the light Yue caressed my face with. I glanced up at him and noted the content look he had. It was completely different from his usual glare. Before long we were back on our way through the darkness, but instead of my wrist, he linked a finger with mine and lazily pulled me with him.

I noticed the air flow change a bit and a damp breeze brushed at my face. I could feel the walls expand from the long hall to a large room and the claustrophobic feeling disappeared. I could make out huge figures casting out large shadows throughout the room and I suddenly felt nervous. Zuko released my finger and stepped away from me. He walked around for a moment before finally stepping behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders. I silently berated myself for coming here alone with a boy I barely knew.

I could feel his breath on my ear as he pushed me forward and I gasped slightly at his closeness. He turned me a bit and then let go. I reached behind me carefully to see if he was still there, but found nothing. The thought that this was all a trick and he had left me in the dark somewhere in the temple crossed my mind, though deep down, I didn't want to believe that.

After a moment, light filled the space and I blinked so my eyes could adjust. Zuko was in front of me, his hand ablaze, and had a soft grin on his face. He looked to his left and suddenly threw the flame in that direction catching a candle on fire. It then spread up in a spiral along the wall catching several candles all the way to the center of the ceiling. Looking around, I noticed the statues of the men and women before Aang. This was the temple's avatar chamber. I looked back at Zuko who was standing beside Roku and gave him a puzzled look.

"All that to show me the avatars before Aang?" I asked. He lifted a finger and shook his head. He then flicked his hand in Roku's direction and looked at me seriously.

"Katara, I'd like to introduce you to my great-grandfather, Avatar Roku," he said with a stone face and even tone. At first I couldn't breathe and I just stood there staring. Then I could feel my eyes widen as what he said settled in.

"Your what?" I shouted. He nodded and turned towards the statue.

"He was my mother's grandfather. His daughter married a nobleman who was friends with Azulon. That's how my mother and father met. When Ozai turned sixteen, he asked her for her hand. Uncle says they were happy for a long time. Even after I was born. It wasn't until after Azula was born that my father started to show signs of what he envisioned. When I was eight, my cousin, Lu Ten, died during the siege of Ba Sing Se. My uncle was devastated and left his post to return home to the Fire Nation.

"He mourned for a long time and my father thought he was being weak. That's when I really started to see my father become the monster he is. My mother disappeared that night as well and I haven't seen her since. The following day, my grandfather was found dead and my father took the thrown, even though Uncle was the crowned prince."

I watched as he spoke and I noticed his eyes fill with a pain I've never known. However, it wasn't the first time I've seen his eyes like that and I felt guilty for being prejudice against him.

"Why are you telling me this," I asked calmly and he turned to look me in the eyes. He took a step towards me and took my hand. He kept his gaze locked in mine as he lifted my hand to his face and pressed my fingertips to his scarred cheek.

"I'm trying again. The first time I was close to you, I bribed you with something that was special to you." He quickly glanced at my neck before returning his eyes to mine. "The second time, I thought I was ready to open up, and I let you get close as well, but I betrayed you and lost your trust."

I breathed in sharply at the memory and flinched at the image of Aang being electrocuted by lightning rolling through my head. I suddenly remembered why I hated him and snatched my hand from his cheek, but before I got an inch away, Zuko had my fingers in his grasp. I scowled at his reflexes and looked down at my feet. I knew that I couldn't run from him and I didn't want to use my bending in a sacred part of the temple.

"Please listen," he hissed and I slowly looked back up, but I didn't meet his eyes. "This time, I wanted to be completely truthful and I'm not afraid of being open with you. I've messed up before and I know that. I have regrets and things I'm afraid to admit. But I just needed someone to know that I'm not all Ozai. And if I could go back and fix anything in my life, Katara, I would go back to that moment in the cave before I choose Azula over you."

I was looking him in the eyes again. My heart was pounding in my chest as his words echoed in my head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he placed my fingertips back on his cheek. I watched him close his eyes and he slowly let go of my hand. Neither of us spoke for a long time. We just stood there, frozen, both of us breathing rhythmically. I knew what he wanted, and he was waiting for it. He wanted my forgiveness; my trust. Finally, I slid my fingers numbly away from his face and he opened his eyes.

"Can we start over?" he said evenly. I sighed and crossed my arms as I looked away.

"I forgive you, Zuko," I said in a small voice. He looked hopeful, but I put my finger up to keep him quiet. "That doesn't mean I trust you." His face fell slightly and he looked down. After a moment, however, he looked up and nodded, a stone expression carved on his face. I felt bad, but I knew deep down it would take a lot before I could trust him again. And I still didn't like him being here or how the others felt so comfortable around him.

I stepped back and walked over to the lowest candle. I blew it out and started towards the way we entered. However, right before I stepped into the darkness, I stopped and looked at Zuko over my shoulder. "But I can try," I whispered in what I was hoping sounded encouraging. He looked up at me and waved his hand in the air, extinguishing all the candles in the room. I could hear him coming closer and then his fingers wrapped around my wrist. We then started through the hallway again and I could feel him slide his hand down to gently grasp mine. I didn't pull away. I decided to let him believe that the third time's the charm, though, I kind of wanted to believe it, too.

* * *

**A/N: So after reading this again and again, I don't think it came out as well as I was hoping. Anyway, tell me what you think since you're already down here : Oh! And let me know if you think it's worth continuing :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so grateful for all of your encouragement and wonderful reviews :) So I attempted another chapter. It's a bit shorter this time, but that's because I just got back from my opening show of "Once On This Island." It was so much fun! Anyway, hope you enjoy and leave lots of reviews. Good and bad :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rushing wind. The air temple was built for wind flow and today was extremely breezy. My first thoughts as I lay in bed was of the previous night. I couldn't get Zuko's words out of my head and I even dreamed of him.

We were back in Ba Sing Se, locked together in the caves under the city. I was staring at his face, my fingertips on the very edge of his scar, just about to make the decision to see if the spirit water would work. Then I decided I would try, but right before I reached down to open the small bottle, his eyes opened and he scowled at me. He then knocked my hand from my face and stepped away from me with troubled eyes. His sister appeared from the shadows behind him and started to laugh maniacally. I suddenly couldn't move and I watched as she coiled her long fingers around his shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"_She's not worth the trouble, brother. Come with me. Together, we will rule the Earth Kingdom and you will regain your honor," _she purred. I knew he couldn't resist her words and I watched in horror as his face became stone. He then lunged at me and sent a fireball my way.

I knew the dream wasn't real, and I knew that the events didn't happen that way, but the dream brought back memories I didn't want to remember. I was so angry at him then, but now that I think about it, I wasn't really angry with him. I was angry at the Fire Nation, and whenever I thought of my anger for that nation, his face would appear. Now, whenever I thought of conflict or confusion, I would see him in my mind.

I slowly lifted myself from the bed and reached for my comb. As I pushed it through my hair, I wondered what I would say to Zuko when I saw him today. _Maybe it would be best to just keep my distance_, I thought to myself. I quickly dressed and headed for the courtyard to start breakfast.

When I got there, everyone was already there except for Aang and Zuko. I inwardly sighed in relief and guessed that they started an early morning training session. Toph and Haru were sitting next to each other, Toph bending a piece of metal and Haru staring with wide eyes at her actions. Teo was rolling around in his chair with The Duke holding on to the back laughing wildly. Sokka was staring at some papers and looked intent on what was written on them. I smiled at the peace as I made my way over to the cooking pot. I quickly started the fire and set to cooking the rice.

The sun was above the cliffside and heat was pouring into the temple when Aang landing quietly near me. He was shirtless and looked exhausted, but he smiled at me when I handed him his breakfast. Zuko walked up while he adjusted his shirt on his body and smiled calmly as he grabbed a bowl for himself.

"So how was firebending lessons?" Toph asked from her spot next to Haru.

"Great!" Aang chimed. "Zuko's a good teacher."

"Aang's a fast learner," Zuko replied calmly. I watched him chew his rice through my lashes and subtly wondered if he liked it. He glanced down at his bowl and his eyes widened slightly for a moment before he took another hungry bite. My cheeks warmed at his enthusiasm.

"So, Katara," Aang said after a moment of quiet chatter. "Do you wanna go train later?" I looked up at him and smiled at his bright eyes.

"Of course, Aang. I would love to." Aang looked exited and I smiled at him again, but Zuko snorted quietly so I quickly turned to give him a glare.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him. He just smirked and shrugged before continuing to eat. His boyfriend remark popped into my head and I quickly looked away from his smug grin.

After breakfast, I quickly started to clean up as everyone ran off into the temple. I was well into my washing when Zuko brushed up against my arm to set his bowl into the bucket. When I looked up into his face, he smirked at me before turning to head towards his room, but before he got too far, I dropped my dishes and turned to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly. He turned around with a confused look and stepped towards me again.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked after a moment. I didn't really know and I just stood there staying at him. Finally, I shrugged. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No," I said turning back around and grabbing a bowl to hide my flushing face. "I told you. I'm keeping an eye on you," I made up.

After a moment of silence, I glanced over my shoulder to see if he left only to jump up and drop my dishes. He was right behind me, so close I could make out the dotted freckles on his nose, with his arms crossed and his face an expressionless stone. I quickly turned around to face him, but before I could say anything, he leaned forward and loomed over me, his face only inches from mine.

"You shouldn't lie, Katara," he said smoothly.

"I-I'm not lying," I stuttered and I crossed my arms protectively. He smirked suddenly and chuckled a little. Finally, he stood up straight and stepped closer to the bucket. He slipped his fingers into the surface and took a deep breath. Suddenly, steam began to rise from the water invitingly.

"Warm water cleans better. I'm going to meditate if you want to find me." With that he turned and started towards his room again, but this time I didn't stop him. As I dipped my hands into the warm water, I scowled at the way he said _want _instead of _need. _Sometimes he was so arrogant I wanted to hit him.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I let Toph train with Aang before me so I could figure out what tricks he didn't already know. We met near one of the giant fountains and waded inside the waist deep water happily. When we finally started to train, however, I noticed how exhausted he looked and decided I would take the lesson easy. I had us start by just focusing on pushing water in a circular motion in hopes that it would ease his mind and relax his muscles.

"So how was training today?" I asked trying to spark conversation. "What did you learn?"

"Well Toph still has me blind folded when we practice and I think I'm getting better at feeling the earth. Sometimes she makes me wear it when we're just walking so I can understand what it's like when I'm not fighting," he said as he stared at his hands blankly. I nodded as I pushed the water to him.

"What about your firebending? Has Zuko lost his temper recently?" Aang shook his head and lifted his grey eyes up to meet mine.

"Not since our trip to the ruins. Lately he seems to be distracted so he's constantly having to make me do things over that he wasn't paying attention to." I blinked a couple of times and hummed to myself at this.

"But you're learning well?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a confused look. I looked down at myself and noticed that I stopped bending the water. "Sorry."

"You seem distracted, too," he said with a worried tone. I smiled, walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I think everyone is. We have a lot on our minds and the stress is building. Maybe we all need a-" I stopped dead and stared carefully at the arm my hand was gripping. There, on Aang's left shoulder, were two burn marks the size of my index finger. I felt anger flare in my stomach and I immediately jumped out of the fountain and started to storm towards our meeting spot.

"Katara! Wait!" Aang shouted as he ran after me.

He was sitting and chatting with Sokka when I came around the corner. As I charged for them, I noticed Sokka's face pale and he quickly scooted away. Aang was tugging my arm and trying to pull me back, but I slipped away. Zuko glanced at where Sokka was and then looked up at me. He quickly stood up and tried to step back, but I pulled water from the nearby smaller fountain and slung it at him. He quickly dodged, but I was already sending another wave his way and it smacked right into his chest. He fell back and looked up through his wet hair with an scowl.

"What's you're problem!" he shouted and I quickly pulled water to me and wrapped it around my arms, ready to strike again if he moved.

"You burned Aang!" I growled. "What were you thinking? You could've seriously hurt him!" Zuko pushed himself up and got into a defensive pose as he glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed. Aang shouted my name and the others started to appear from their rooms to see the commotion.

"He has burn marks on his shoulder! Why weren't you paying attention?" I shouted and I lashed one arm out sending a whip towards his left side. He quickly ducked and rolled over in another stance.

"We were firebending! It happens!" he yelled as he dodged another lash.

"Why didn't you come get me? I could've healed him!" I said through clenched teeth as I moved closer to him, freezing the water as I went.

"Why can't you just mind your business! If he wanted you to know then he would've told you! You're not his mother, Katara."

My stance dropped slightly and I stared at the firebender for just a moment before I tensed again and shot ice his way. He blocked with a short flame and came at me, but before he got too close, I waved my arm and tried to knock him down. He stood still and right before the water hit his side, he shot a flame whip up and knocked the water from my grasp. I quickly turned to get more from the fountain, but something coiled around my wrist and jerked me back. I writhed as he wrapped his arms around mine and held me in place.

"Katara, calm down!" he hissed in my ear.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Only if you promise not to attack me." I held my breath and waited for him to let me go. When nothing happened, I sighed loudly and relaxed.

"Fine," I mumbled angrily. He let me go and I quickly stepped away.

"Katara. Aang and I haven't battled each other. We've only done basics. I've never thrown fire at him," he said calmly with that stone face I was beginning to hate. I turned to Aang and gave him a questioning look.

"I tried to tell you. I did it to myself when I tried to learn a new move. I forgot to ask you to heal it because it wasn't that bad," Aang said coming closer. He pulled a small amount of water to him and I carefully took it and formed it around my hand like a glove. I breathed in and when it began to glow, I placed it on his shoulder and released the air in my lungs. After a moment, pulled away and his skin was even and smooth again, like it never happened.

"There," I said letting the water slide from my hands. "You're healed." With that, I pushed through the small crowd and quickly made my way to my room.

The moment my door closed behind me, I pressed up against it and slid down in a sitting position. I pulled my knees close and rested my chin on them. I wanted to cry and shout and throw something. I was so angry at him. I knew that it was a bad idea to forgive him so easily, though, deep down I knew it wasn't really him I was mad at. It just felt better to blame somebody.

After a while, I stiff knock came from the door behind me. I lifted my head and stared over my shoulder, debating on whether or not I really wanted to answer it. Finally, I pulled myself up and yanked it from it's latch to find Zuko staring at me with his expressionless face. I scowled at him and tried to slam the door, but he put his hand up and caught it before I could get it to budge.

"What do you want?" I snapped. As I pushed away and walked further into my room, he came in and shut the door behind him. He then turned the latch that locked it in place and looked me in the eye.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this and that it's pulling you in. Btw, sorry for the suckish fight scene. I'm working on it. And sorry if there were any grammar problems. I'm exhausted but I really wanted to post something while it was in my head. Ever have an epiphany while in the middle of a dance number? I have X) So since you're here you might as well review and give me suggestions :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the encouragement and such : It really helps the words come out. So here's a new chapter to my story! Hope you like :)**

* * *

I stared into his face for a long time before he started to advance towards me. I stepped back every time he stepped towards me, but eventually, I was pushed up against the far wall. I was completely nervous underneath my glare, and I knew that being locked in with an angry firebender was very bad.

Finally, he stepped so close that our chest barely brushed each other and he placed his palms on the wall behind me for support as he leaned closer to my face. I wanted to shove him away and I even put my hands on his chest to do it, but I immediately pulled them away and let my glare fall. His heart was racing underneath and his expressionless face was making me scared. I had no idea what he was thinking, so I looked away from him.

"Katara," he whispered and I jumped a little. He didn't sound angry or upset, just, tired. When I didn't look at him, he put his hand under my chin and moved my face to his. I looked up into his eyes.

"What?" I said quietly, but curiously.

"Why do you hate me still? I thought we fixed this," he said, his face never showing any emotion. My eyes darted back and forth between his as I wondered about the answer to his question.

"I-I just can't forget, Zuko," I said after a moment. "Not yet." His face finally changed at that, but it was in annoyance. He dropped his hand from my face and I jumped as he jerked away. "Zuko, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted as he stormed out of my room and slammed the heavy door. I could only stand there and stare at where he had been just moments before.

I felt sincerely bad that he was mad at me, and it made me angry as well. Everything was just so confusing now and I hated the way it twisted my stomach. I let my eyes fall to the ground and I noticed something on the floor nestled near the door. I walked over and carefully picked it up. It was a small red square of silk with a gold Fire Nation insignia stitched into it. It looked a lot like a handkerchief, except for its regal beauty. I suddenly started to glare at it before crumpling it between my fingers and throwing it angrily at the door. It hit the metal with a soft thud before it fluttered to the ground. I then turned and lay in my bed.

The day was extremely hot and humid. Barely any wind blew through the temple and we kept close to the fountain near our hang out spot. Zuko and Sokka went fishing about three days ago and left a note saying they would be back soon. I was happy that I wouldn't have to see or confront the firebender for a while and I closed my eyes as I waded my feet ankle deep in the cool water.

So far, everything was going okay. Toph and I had been training with Aang to pass the time and keep our skills sharp, and Zuko had even left him instructions for exercises to do. Haru, Teo and The Duke had been around every once and a while and we even all had a big game of hide and seek. I thought that playing would help clear my mind and so I decided to join and have some fun.

Though they weren't there, I still kept thinking about Zuko. The last time I saw him before he went fishing with Sokka, he looked upset. _I don't understand why he cares so much. If he wanted me to trust him so bad, he shouldn't have betrayed us in the first place,_ I kept thinking to myself. But I didn't feel any better. When we were hiding earlier that day from The Duke during our game, I wandered off and found myself in the hall with the giant windows that Zuko and I had passed when he took me to see Roku. The view in the daytime was just as beautiful as it was during the night and I subconsciously reached out for the firebender to take my wrist, but I quickly shook my head and ran off back to the hang out spot.

I sighed as I pushed my feet back and forth through the rippling water and took a deep breath. The sun was already almost set and I could hear cricket-ants beginning to chirp in the twilight. I carefully put my hand on the sash around my waist and prodded the little lump the poked out. Hidden under the cotton cloth was the little silk handkerchief, wadded into a tight ball.

I made sure not to lose it and to keep it close. I knew it was Zuko's and that he must have dropped it when he left my room in a rush, so I decided after I threw it at my door to keep it hostage like he did with my mother's necklace. Though, for the past two nights, I would remove it from my sash and run the cool fabric across my hands and between my fingers. I knew that it wasn't meant for sneezing or such. Since Zuko was a prince, it was most likely an item that he was supposed to carry with him, part of his etiquette. What I didn't understand is why he still had it if he gave up that life to start a new one.

Suddenly, there was a commotion behind me, and I jumped from my thoughts and turned around. My eyes widened as a giant Fire Nation war balloon lowered from the sky and stopped next to the ledge of the temple. I quickly jumped from the fountain and readied myself next to Toph and Aang. I wasn't sure where the others were, but I was glad they were away and safe. After a moment, the doors slid open with a loud screech and two figures appeared. The first was tall and in Fire Nation armor, but his blue eyes gave him away and we all relaxed and gave Sokka a confused look. Next was Zuko, dressed in maroon rags. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't eaten much in a few days.

"Where have you guys been?" I directed at Sokka. Both boys had big grins on their faces and they gave each other knowing looks.

"I thought you guys were fishing," Aang said and Sokka laughed.

"Yeah! Did you get any meat?" Toph asked.

"We got the best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood," Sokka said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms and the boys parted and out of the ship came three more people. On the right was Suki, dressed in the same outfit as Zuko, in the middle was a tall man I didn't know, and on the left was my dad. I was stunned for a moment and stared unbelievably at him.

"Hey! I'm new," the tallest one said with a wave.

"Dad?" I managed to finally gasp. "But…how?" He chuckled and held out his arms as he stepped onto the stone of the temple. I quickly ran to him and grabbed around his waist.

"We kind of broke out of a Fire Nation prison instead," Sokka said and we all laughed.

We ate a huge dinner as the boys told us the story of their adventure and how they finally escaped. When Sokka mentioned something about how it was Mai who saved them in the end, I noticed Zuko's face fall for a moment. Did they have something? And if so, did coming here ruin it?

"What do you think, Katara?" Sokka said interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What do you think about us traveling when the war is over?" he asked again and I looked back and forth between him and my dad.

"That sounds great!" I said with a smile.

The rest of the night went well. Everyone stayed up late talking and laughing and telling stories. The taller man that escaped with my dad and Suki had lots of scary stories up his sleeve and was, from what I was learning, a truly good man at heart.

I looked around casually every once in a while so I could catch a glimpse of Zuko, and every time I looked at him, he looked upset. After a bit, I noticed him stand up and head towards his room. I watched as he disappeared into the shadows before I finally got up myself and acted like I was heading for a bathroom. I quickly raced to his room once I was out of sight from the group, but he wasn't in there.

I glanced around in the different halls before I started towards the hang out spot again. However, as I passed my room, I noticed a dim light coming from between the cracks of the door and a shuffling with a few mumbled words of annoyance. I quietly pushed my door open and found Zuko on his hands and knees peeking under the sheets of my bed and speaking frantically to himself. I knew exactly what he was looking for and I pushed my palm against the small lump on my sash.

He didn't notice me lean against the doorframe and I wondered for a moment if he ever would. He finally stood up and pushed his fingers through his hair as he scanned the floor. He turned a bit and he stopped at my feet. I watched his eyes scan up to my face and I inwardly shivered at the way they trailed over my body. He looked a bit surprised at first, but he quickly turned his face to stone.

"Looking for something?" I asked coolly, but he just kept staring. After a moment, though, he nodded and I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me.

"I think I dropped something in here a few days ago. Did you find it?" he said as I stepped closer. I looked him in the eyes and crossed my arms.

"Why is it so important to you?" I asked with pure curiosity. It was just a piece of silk and it didn't look so special.

"It's sentimental," he sighed. "It's one of the last things I have from home; from my mother." I froze in place and immediately hated myself. I could feel the cloth burning a hole in my side and I tried really hard not to look away from his face. Finally, I sighed and looked down. Reaching into my sash, I gently pulled out the little square and ran my fingers over it.

"Here," I said handing it over. "I wanted to keep it hostage, but if it was your mother's…" He took it eagerly and ran his fingers over it the same way I did before he carefully folded it in a way only a prince would know and tucked it into his vest. I looked down at our feet and grasped the little charm that swung at the hollow of my neck.

"Katara?" I looked up at him. "Thank you." I nodded at him before looking down again and he headed out of my room to join the others, but he paused when he pulled the door open. "Are you coming?"

I turned to face him and he smiled softly at me. I nodded once and we both left my room and walked to the hang out spot in silence.

We all slept next to one another that night. Too tired to carry ourselves to our rooms and not wanted to be separated yet, we made a huge circle around the fire and slept soundly. Aang was the first to wake and his loud yawn made me open my eyes to a slightly foggy, bright morning. I glanced around and the view was beautiful as I looked out over the cliffside. I smiled contently to myself as I started to stretch.

All of a sudden, a large cylinder came flying over the side and headed straight for us. Aang sprang into action and sent it flying in the opposite direction only to hit the top of the temple and explode. We all jumped up as the temple began to shake and I watched as Aang ran off to the edge of the cliff. Two more bombs flew over the side and hit the ceiling as Fire Nation war ships pushed up from within the fog..

Aang quickly jumped back and threw out a swirl of wind to close the shutters that surrounded us, one of the many reasons we chose this spot for our hang out base. The bombs kept coming and the ceiling suddenly started to cave in. I looked up to see part of it falling straight for me, but right before it hit me someone shouted, "watch out!" and I was shoved to the side and thrown to the ground with a roll. Someone was holding me tight and covered my head as the stone crashed to the floor, but by the scent of their body I knew exactly who it was and I flushed angrily.

"What are you doing?" I squealed.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you," Zuko replied and I quickly started to climb out from under him.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now," I said as I shoved him away and quickly ran over to Aang. He mumbled something at me, but I ignored him as I started to throw random blankets onto Appa's saddle. Toph and Haru pushed in an escape route and we all started to run for it. Aang was trying to pull Appa into the cave and when I turned back for him he was shouting for Zuko.

"What are you doing?" he said, but Zuko just stepped away from him.

"Go ahead. I'll hold them off," he shouted back. "I think this is a family visit." With that he ran towards the hole forming in the shutters and jumped through with ease.

"Zuko! No!" Aang shouted and Sokka and I ran over to him and grabbed Appa's reins.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here," Sokka shouted over the rumble as he tugged on Aang's shoulder. I looked up at where Zuko had jumped and saw nothing but black smoke. Instead of worrying, though, I helped pull Appa.

Toph and Haru blocked the crumbled shutters with more stone, but before they sealed us in, I saw a flash of blue and a loud laugh echoed from outside. I could hear Zuko shout and I glanced over at Aang. He must've heard it, too. His eyes were focused on the place Zuko had jumped and his expression was worried. Finally, the walls outside completely fell apart and Toph shot one more blow to make it solid again. Appa started to roar frantically and yanked back with all his might.

"I can't get him to go in there!" Aang growled through clenched teeth. "Appa hates tunnels."

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here," I said as I held the ropes tighter.

"We'll have to find a way," he said letting go. Sokka and I released as well and Appa scooted away.

"We need to split up," Sokka said quickly and he turned around to face the others. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship." I blinked a few times and stared at him for a moment.

"No! The Fire Nation can't separate our family again," I said quickly. I couldn't have my dad disappear again. Not yet.

"It'll be okay," my dad said calmly placing his arms on my shoulders. I could feel my eyes sting a bit. "It's not forever," he said as he looked me in the eye.

I glanced away for a moment before I quickly jumped up and wrapped my arms around him in a quick, but tight hug. Trying to keep the tears from coming, I flung away and ran over to Appa to quickly jump onto his saddle. Sokka hugged him, too before he grabbed Suki and ran over as well. Aang got a grip on Appa again and I quickly helped Suki and Sokka up. Aang then jumped up in front and I settled as I watched Toph feel the wall in front of us.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there," Toph said as she shot herself onto Appa's back.

"Um, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction," Suki said nervously.

"We'll get through. Lets go!" Aang shouted over his shoulder and we all tensed ourselves.

Before I knew it, we were blasting through the stone. Toph and Aang held most of it in front of Appa as a shield as we soared over an airship, barely brushing the top. A blue flame was sent our way, but we got by with ease. Toph let go of the stone and it cleared our vision in front, but I quickly turned around and searched for Zuko. I only saw Azula's smiling face and my stomach dropped. Then, from behind her, another ship lifted and I could make out Zuko's tall form standing on top of it as it leveled with the ship Azula was on. She must've seen my face because she turned around and face her brother with slight surprise.

We all gathered to the back of Appa's saddle as we watched the tension between the siblings. Then, like lightning, Zuko took off towards Azula and jumped towards her ship throwing flames as he went. He landing gracefully and kept the fire coming, blocking her with ease. Aang turned Appa and we began to fly in circles around the ships. I blocked the incoming flames with quick swishes from the fog as we got closer to Zuko. All of a sudden, Appa went straight up and twisted in the air to dodge the nearest ship and we all held on tight, but I kept my eye on the fighting firebenders.

It looked like Zuko had her, but I wasn't too sure. We swooped to the side and I readied myself to attack, but before we got anywhere close to Azula, the two punched a fireball at each other at the same time and sent one another flying back with an explosion. Azula slid off one side of the ship and Zuko rolled over the other. I sat down and braced myself as Appa dipped down towards him. Zuko flipped in mid-air and I reached up to lock arms with him, quickly yanking him down on the saddle. He wobbled for a moment and I held onto his forearms to help give him some support. He turned around quickly to watch as his sister tumble through the air and we all held our breath.

"She's not going to make it," he whispered after a moment and I squeezed his arm a bit tighter.

All of a sudden, as if she heard him, Azula shot blue flames from her feet and fists launching herself at the cliffside. She yanked out her hairpiece and chunked it into the rocks, slid down a bit, and then halted to a stop. She grinned for a moment before she turned to us with a scowl, her beautiful hair flowing in the misty air.

"Of course she did," Zuko said bitterly as he turned away with a scowl of his own. I watched her disappear over his shoulder as we flew further and further away.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think and if you want to see something in the upcoming chapter let me know. Btw, I have no idea how long this will be or how it'll end yet. So this is just as much a surprise to me as it is to you :D Thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. Research papers kick butt...so here's a new chapter :) It's a bit shorter than the others, and I hate how I ended it, but here goes. So enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

The moon was already past the horizon when we finally landed. We found some land just a day away from a Fire Nation island and we decided to make camp. Zuko didn't say a word the whole trip and looked sincerely upset about the whole sister ordeal. So, even though there wasn't much room in Appa's saddle, I kept my distance.

Once we ate dinner and all the tents were made, we all sat around the fire drinking tea and talking about the days events. Every once in a while someone would crack a joke or slurp their tea and they would all laugh. I, on the other hand, kept to myself. My thoughts were wrapped around my dad. At the time, it was hard saying goodbye so quickly, but the event at hand and the adrenaline rush helped push me forward. But sitting there watching the flames, I had time to reflect on it and it was starting to hurt. I didn't even know if they got out of the temple in time.

"Wow. Camping," Aang said making me jolt up out of my thoughts. "It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" I had to smile at this as I looked down into my teacup.

"If you really want it to feel like old times I could, uh, chase you around a while and try to capture you," Zuko said jokingly, but the comment made my stomach turn and I scowled at the ground. Everyone else just laughed.

"Ha ha," I mumbled sarcastically. Sokka took a happy breath and lifted his cup up.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero," Sokka said and everyone lifted their cups as well.

"Here, here!" they chanted. My skin crawled. Wasn't it his fault Azula even came after us? She was looking for him!

"I'm touched," he said politely. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding," I said dryly as I stood. I gave him a quick glare before walking the other way. I couldn't take seeing him anymore.

"What's with her?" I heard Sokka ask as I descended the hillside. I quickly rounded a giant boulder and made my way to the cliffside. I looked up at the moon above as I sat on a smaller rock and let its light relax me. It was almost full.

After a bit, I heard the grass ruffle behind me and I quickly glanced back hoping to see Aang. Instead, it was Zuko and I made a face at him before turning around and getting up to walk away. _Why did he follow me? _

"This isn't fair," he said desperately. "Everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you?" My temper flared at his question. I was tired of him asking me the same thing and I was tired of telling him the nice answer.

"Oh, everyone trusts you now? I was the first person to trust you, remember? Back in Ba Sing Se! And you turned around and betrayed me!" I watched his face fall and when I mentioned Ba Sing Se, he looked away from me and scrunched his face. But I didn't care. "Betrayed all of us."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he said after a moment and I sighed.

"You really wanna know?" I asked sarcastically as I walked towards him. "Hmm, maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the earth king. Or, I know, you could bring my mother back!" I was shocked at my last words, but I held my glare.

Finally, I pushed past him and left Zuko standing by the cliff. However, when I disappeared behind the giant rocks, I took off running for my tent. My eyes stung and I felt guilty for what I said. When I dove past the flap, I threw myself on my sleeping bag and buried my face in the fabric. It didn't take long before I was crying.

I didn't mean to blame Zuko for my mother. It was just so hard to see him here all the time. I knew his relations and the mistakes he's made, and I've been on the other side of his mistakes too many times to count. I wanted to forget that and start over. I wanted to ignore the red on his clothes and the haughty way he walked and the way he was really good at firebending. But I couldn't. And it was just easier to blame him.

I fell asleep thinking of Zuko and what it would be like to be a fly on the wall of his palace. Then I had more nightmares.

I woke up to sunlight illuminating my tent and making everything look a shade of blue. I knew it was a bit late in the day to start breakfast, but I thought it might help me stay away from Zuko. I didn't want to see him and I was sure he didn't want to see me.

I lifted myself up and reached for my boots. When they were tied, I reached for my bag, but it wasn't there. I pushed my blanket and sleeping bag around to find my robe and I stepped through the flap as I finished wrapping my sash. The air was nice and my mood was light, until I looked up and caught sight of Zuko sitting on the rock right in front of me. I crossed my arms and sighed as he lifted his head up and gave me a tired look. I quickly looked over his shoulder and spotted my bag.

"You look terrible," I blurted as I walked over to it. I rummaged through it until I found my comb. I must have looked like a mess.

"I waited out here all night," he said smoothly and I blushed. He did sound really tired.

"What do you want?" I said in a snippy tone as I ran the comb through my hair. He was silent for a moment and I almost turned to him.

"I know who killed your mother," he said bluntly and I stopped dead. "And I'm going to help you find him." I pulled the comb away from my hair and I slowly turned around. I couldn't believe what he just said. We both stared at each other for a bit, me wide eyed and him with his face made of stone, until finally I stood up straight and nodded.

"If this is a lie, Zuko, I swear…"

"I promise," he interrupted. "Come with me."

I put my comb in my bag and quickly threw it in my tent before I followed him. He led me over to his tent and opened the flap for me to go inside. I hesitated for a moment, but when he glanced at me, I reluctantly ducked in. He followed behind me and I sat down quietly as the flap to his tent gently closed. The red color of his tent made it very dark inside and the intimate space made me nervous.

He knelt next to me going through his pack and pulled out two dark robes followed by two black sashes. After fumbling with one for a moment, he handed it to me and then began to fold the other one into a smaller bag. I looked down at the robe in my hand with confusion and then back to him.

"It's for later. We have to keep our stealth up and our identities hidden. Wearing these will help us do it," he said evenly. I nodded slowly, not liking the idea of me wearing his clothes, but if it helped find the man who took my mother, I would suffice.

"When do we leave?" I asked after a moment. He leaned back gracefully on his palms and shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready. It's your mission. I'm just showing you the way." I watched him carefully and held his gaze as I nodded again. _My mission._ I liked the sound of that.

"Give me an hour to figure out what we'll need. How are we traveling?" He gave me a look and I shrugged. It was a stupid question really. I just didn't want to be the one who asked Aang.

"Meet you in an hour then," he said finally with a smirk. I stood up with clenched fists and took a breath.

We gave each other one last look and I quickly turned for the flap, but when I moved it aside, the bright afternoon sun surprised me and I fell back against Zuko. He sighed a bit and I felt him wrap his long fingers around my upper arms. He gently lifted me up and I found balance on my left knee so he would let go.

"Don't forget to watch your eyes," he said smoothly. I nodded and whispered a "thank you" as I got up and moved the flap, this time squinting as I went.

As I ran to my tent, I excitedly thought about what was going on. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was going to avenge my mother, and Zuko was going to help me do it. I quickly ducked through the flap and started to throw what I would need into a tiny bag. Once everything was packed, I retrieved my gloves.

As I wrapped them around my wrists, the thought that Zuko and I would be alone on a trip, a trip that may take a few days, crossed my mind. I stopped wrapping my gloves and stared wide-eyed at the ground. Would I be able to handle being around him for that long, especially knowing that there would be no one around to save him?

I quickly shook my head and scowled to myself. "Who are you kidding, Katara? He's much faster and stronger at fighting than you," I whispered to myself. "But why does he want to help me?" After the constant threats and obvious glares I kept sending him, he was still trying to get on my good side.

The thought that maybe we would get along and have an adventure edged its way into my brain. I tried to picture it for a moment, but when nothing appeared, I pushed it away and finished wrapping my gloves. I needed to concentrate. In less than an hour I would be on my way to avenging my mother, and thinking about Zuko just left me irritated and confused, something I didn't want to worry about right now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! And you all know what happens next ..hehe...and there are times when they're together and we don't see it...hehe...so I'm going to have fun with the next chapter...hehehe...Please review and let me know what you think ^^**

**P.S. I keep trying to draw the scene where they're by the big window holding hands in the first chapter, but I can't draw Zuko -.- So if anyone would love to give me some lovely fanart *hint, nudge* I will worship at your feet \^o^/ Please and thank you!**

**P.S.S. I do have a deviantart account under the same name as above. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! I couldn't stop writing last time so here's another chapter! WOOHOO! I feel like I'm on a roll ! (- See..a roll) So here's another chapter in the same night. Enjoy! **

* * *

I met Zuko halfway on our way to find Aang. I decided I would tell him straight forward that we were taking Appa. Hopefully he wouldn't argue. I could hear Aang and Sokka talking on the other side of a near boulder and I sighed. Sokka being there would make it harder.

We rounded the boulder and I took a deep breath. I glanced at Zuko and made sure he had our belongings, which were flipped over his shoulder in a small bag, before I started to march towards them. Aang was feeding Appa happily and Sokka was leaning against a rock weaving flowers into a necklace when they spotted us coming. I put on my best impression of Zuko's stone face and stopped in front of Aang.

"I need to borrow Appa," I said quickly, but Aang only giggled.

"Why?" he asked before turning around to pet the bison's nose. "Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?"

Well when he put it that way, "Yes, it is." He turned around at my tone and gave me a confused look.

"Oh," he said slowly. "What's going on?" I tried not to look in his eyes, but I couldn't stop myself. _Here comes the honesty._

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." The words came out harsher than I meant and I tried my best to keep my face expressionless, but it just felt like it was scrunched in anger. Maybe I was angry.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened," Zuko started. "I know who did it, and I know how to find him." I glanced behind me at him and was silently grateful that he started to talk. It meant I didn't have to.

Aang still didn't look convinced and I kept my gaze on him as he stared at Zuko. Sokka walked up and stood beside Aang with a concerned look on his face. I hated this.

"Um, and, what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked reluctantly. _Just like Aang to ask the big questions._

"I knew you wouldn't understand," I said as I shook my head and turned around.

"Wait! Stop. I do understand," Aang said quickly. "You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" I stared forward as he reminded me and I felt guilty.

"She needs this, Aang," Zuko said and I silently wondered if he really cared about what I felt or if it was just another one of his get-on-Katara's-good-side charades.

"This is about getting closure, and justice," he continued and I nodded to myself. I really wanted to believe that.

"I don't think so," Aang tried again. "I think it's about getting revenge." I cringed mentally at his accusation, but was he right? _It doesn't matter right now. I have to get him to let me go._

"Fine!" I snapped. "Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe, that's what he deserves." The words slipped out easily, like it was natural for me to be this way. I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Katara, you sound like Jet," Aang said sadly and his words truly hurt.

"It's not the same!" I defended. "Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster." I hissed the last word and kept my eyes locked in Aang's.

"Katara, she was my mother, too," Sokka said carefully. "But I think Aang might be right." _What? He wasn't siding with me?_

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" I cringed inwardly at the look on his face and immediately wanted to take the words back.

"Katara…" he whispered. I couldn't stand being there anymore and I quickly turned to leave, but Aang's sweet voice kept me still.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world," Zuko said sternly and I understood what he meant.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice," I said to the ground. I wasn't sure I liked this situation. It wasn't me.

"Katara. You do have a choice," Aang said gently. "Forgiveness." When did my little Aang become so wise?

"That's the same as doing nothing," Zuko snapped. My mind agreed. I knew all too well how hard it was to forgive and I did my best to not look at Zuko.

"No it's not," Aang pressed. "It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard," I said as I looked Aang in the eyes. "It's impossible."

For a split second I saw surprise reflect in the grey pools. I just wasn't sure if it was him or my reflection. With that, I turned on my heel and headed straight for my tent. I couldn't look at the faces of my brother or Aang anymore without feeling guilty. I should've just taken Appa when no one was looking and felt bad about it later.

I pushed past the flap of my tent and circled around before sitting on my sleeping bag. A moment later, Zuko came in as well and sat gracefully beside me. We sat across from each other, just staring into one another's face, but not really seeing each other. Neither of us said a word. I was glad he was being quiet. I needed the silence to think of a plan, a trait we obviously shared.

At the same time, we both blinked and went to speak at the same time. He motioned for me, but I just shook my head and nodded towards him.

"It's obvious really. We just take Appa after everyone's asleep. That way there will be no one to stop us." I nodded slowly before looking at the ground.

"Aang sleeps on Appa. Especially since we got him back from Ba Sing Se." Zuko nodded and pushed his fingers through his hair making it fold back to reveal his face. It was different seeing him without him hiding his features and I almost reached out to push his hair away again. Almost.

"Then an hour after sunset. They won't be expecting us to leave then," he said finally and I agreed with a false grin. Accusing my brother, plotting against my best friend and running off with an enemy. What happened to me?

I avoided everyone for the rest of the day, even Zuko. Luckily, night came fast, and when dinner was over, I quietly went to my tent and put on the robe Zuko gave me quickly. I wasn't too sure how the sash fit, so I decided to just grab and go. Zuko could do it for me later.

We met behind the rock were Appa would sleep and I almost didn't spot the firebender in his black clothes. It was nice to see him in something besides red for once. As I approached, I watched him toss our things onto Appa's saddle quietly before petting the huge beast gingerly. Appa gave him a content growl as Zuko rubbed his snout and I swear I could see Zuko smiling in the darkness. However, when he caught sight of me, he dropped his hand quickly and turned to face me, but I noticed his eyes looked down at my waist displeasingly.

"Relax," I whispered as I handed the dark fabric to him. "I just couldn't wrap it right." He looked at me before he looked to his hands and he took a deep breath. At first, it sounded like he was annoyed, but when he moved closer, I noticed his hands were shaking a little.

I lifted my elbows as he put his and behind me and I watched as he quickly pulled the fabric out evenly against my back. Then, with nimble fingers, he twisted the sash once and wrapped it one more time before tightly knotting it at my side.

"There you go," he said quietly as he quickly stepped away. I fiddled with it a bit to make it comfortable as I nodded a thank you.

I walked over to Appa and rubbed my and across his fur a few times before I untied my hair ribbon from my wrist and began wrapping it around my hair. The wind was unbelievable already, so I could only imagine what flying would do to it.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?" an angry voice shouted from behind._ Once again, time for honesty._

"Yes," I said bluntly as I slowly turned around.

"It's okay, because I forgive you," Aang said. "That give you any ideas?" He gave me one of his signature smiles and I sighed.

"Don't try to stop us," I told him and his smile faded. Then he sighed.

"I wasn't planning to," he said slowly and I couldn't help the surprise that appeared on my face. "This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man."

I gave him a nod and immediately felt relief. It's not that I was asking for his blessing or anything, but now I wasn't stealing Appa and going behind his back. I turned away from him and grabbed onto Appa's horn to climb on, but Aang spoke again.

"But when you do, please don't choose revenge." I closed my eyes for a moment before hosting myself onto Appa's head. "Let your anger out. And then, let it go." I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath. Could I do that? "Forgive him." No. I couldn't.

"Okay. We'll be sure to do that, Guru Goody-goody," Zuko said and I had to fight the urge to hit him. Instead, I turned and looked Aang in the eye.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang," I said quietly and he nodded sadly. With that, I flicked Appa's reigns. "Yip, yip!"

After a few minutes of quiet flying, I heard Zuko rummage through our bag before crawling over to the edge of Appa's saddle closest to me. I glanced back and watched as he carefully leaned against the side.

"We need to find a Fire Navy Communication Tower," he shouted to me. "All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed." I was starting to pick up on his plan.

"So once we find a communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need."

"Not exactly," he said slowly. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn the Southern Raiders, long before we reach them." I understood and I nodded quickly. I glanced up at the moon and noticed that it was full. A smile slowly formed on my lips and I motioned Appa to go faster.

Thankfully, the night was passing slowly. The moon was barely in the middle of the sky when we finally spotted a tower in the distance. I quickly turned to Zuko and he nodded. He told me earlier that we wouldn't be seen if we stayed up high until we were right above it, and I timed it just right as we landed on the bank quietly. I through an apple to Appa and told him to stay quiet until we got back as Zuko and I took off. As we ran, Zuko told me to pull up the fabric like a mask, but when I did, I got a strong whiff of his fancy, fiery scent. It made me a bit dizzy, so I did my best to ignore it.

We were on a small piece of land away from the main shore and as we approached the water, I threw my arms out and made an ice raft form on the surface. We quickly jumped on and I steadied my feet on the frozen water. However, Zuko clung to my ankle as I used my bending to push us forward.

We closed in on the cliff side fast, but I pulled us up in a wave to land on top of it gracefully. We were right on the edge of the gate which was a little bit taller than me, and I watched as he jumped nimbly over it with ease. I tried as well, but my toe hit the side and knocked me off balance. Luckily, he caught me before I clattered to the ground helped me stand straight again.

All of a sudden, footsteps echoed from in front of us and we quickly ducked behind a wall. We watched carefully as a door swung open and two soldiers walked out of the room, and they left the door open. When they disappeared around a corner, we took off for the room and dove inside. Zuko motioned for me to follow him and he led me through to a smaller room before pointing to the ceiling. I glanced up and looked at the vent that was about five feet away from me. I gave him a confused look as he reached up and moved the wire cover aside. Then, with all the strength and grace of a cougar-rat, he leaped up through the small square and into the vent system. I knew I couldn't jump that high and I looked for something to stand on, but footsteps started to sound in the hallway and I became frantic.

"Come on," Zuko whispered. "I'll catch you." He reached out his arm and I took a leap for it, only barely grasping his wrist. Then, with a hard tug, he pulled me up into the vent just as the door opened. I didn't have time to get a steady hold, so I had to cling to Zuko's shoulders as he supported my back as we watched the men walk through the room into another. When the door closed, we both sighed in relief and he pulled me back, away from the square hole. I clambered over his side and sat behind him, watching as he pressed the wire back into place.

For the following ten minutes, Zuko's backside was all I could see as we crawled around in the vent system. Every few steps there was another wire square and we would look out to see where we were. Finally, Zuko stopped and looked carefully through the wire into the newest room. After a moment, he motioned for me to come closer and I quietly squeezed next to him and peered through the wires.

There was a woman soldier seated at a desk painting a new map. With a quick glance to Zuko, I lifted my hand and pinched my fingers in a single fluid motion. Her small ink bowl followed my movements and splattered all over the parchment and her arm. With an irritated gasp, she scooted away from her desk and left to clean her hands. We seized the opportunity the moment the door closed. Zuko pried the wire mess from the vent and dove through the open square, landing gracefully with hardly a thud. He then turned and waited for me. I lifted myself through the square and dropped down carefully into Zuko's grasp before he placed me on my feet.

"Okay. Southern Raiders," Zuko mumbled as we scanned a shelf full of fleet ship information. After a moment, he pulled out a scroll and turned quickly to the table. He spread the scroll out quietly and traced a line on the page with his eyes. I made sure to keep my attention on the door.

"Bam!" he whispered loudly making me jump. "On patrol near Whale Tail Island." I looked down at where his index was pointing and glared.

"Whale Tail Island, here we come."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to keep going, but my fingers and mind kept telling me that this was the perfect ending to this chapter. Please correct me if I'm wrong and I'll give my fingers a stern talking to. Hope this was a good one :) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry it's been a couple of weeks. I'm in OAP (One Act Play) Competition and that takes up a lot of my time. No worries, though. I love it XD Anyway, this chapter is a whole lot of nothing and a bag of Chex Mix, but I'm trying to draw out the story a little so I can get lots of chapters in. Plus, it's something to help fill the waiting void. So please enjoy and leave lots of reviews!**

**And btw, please forgive any grammatical errors. I'm lazy -_-**

* * *

We easily escaped the tower and made it back to Appa in due time. As soon as we climbed up, Zuko pulled out his map and showed me the small circle of land called Whale Tail Island. The only problem was that it was a whole day away, and that was if we didn't stop.

The moon was low in the sky when I finally glanced back to see what Zuko was doing. When I didn't see him sitting against the side of the saddle, I carefully turned and pulled myself up to peek over the edge. Zuko was fast asleep in the middle of the saddle, his hair blowing this way and that revealing his face in the moonlight. I didn't blame him. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts and hadn't been talking much, so I guess that left him with catching up on his rest.

I watched him sleep for a moment, reflecting on all the things that we'd been through in the past month. I had no idea what it was like in his point of view, but watching it from mine didn't make me like it. I silently wondered what palace life in the Fire Nation was like again and if it was filled with feasts and parties. Did Azula have to wear a formal princess robe? Or did she wear her armor all the time? And did Zuko go to royal meetings and sit in beautiful courtyards and meet beautiful women who were probably potential future wives?

I didn't like that last thought very much. Zuko didn't seem like someone who would waste his time being pampered and waited on. He was a hands-on kind of person. I remember the first time I saw him use his dual swords while practicing with Sokka. He never once used his firebending as he twisted and defended his body from Sokka's swings. It was slightly impressive.

I took a deep breath and turned around to sit comfortably on Appa's head again. As I stared off at the nearly full moon, my mother's image reeled into my mind. I'd been thinking about her since Zuko told me about the Southern Raiders and I wasn't sure how to handle it. He said that Sokka told him what had happened, but no one knew it like I did. It was my fault she was gone, but I've always kept that to myself.

When I was younger and really upset, I could still hear her voice. She would appear in my dreams and hold me close and stroke my hair, soothing me. Those dreams happened so much right after she died. After I found Aang, I barely ever heard her anymore. And I didn't really understand why.

The cold wind was making my face numb and my hair sticky, but I could still feel the warm sting in my eyes. I quickly blinked and started to think about what I would do when I confronted the monster. Every fiber of my being told me to lash out and destroy him. To end him like he ended me. But every time I thought about the ways I could do it, my stomach would cringe with guilt and Aang's words would clutter my mind. Was I wrong to want this so badly? Was thinking about taking another life making me the true monster? What would Zuko think when he witnessed me do it?

The sun was almost above the horizon when I felt Zuko tap me on the shoulder. I jumped at his silence and turned around with a scowl.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Let me take control for awhile," he said gently as he motioned to Appa's reigns. "You need to get some sleep or eat something." I shook my head and turned back around. Even though my stomach growled and my eyelids drooped, I wasn't ready to let him lead.

"It's my mission. You said so yourself," I mumbled. He was silent for a moment and I hoped that maybe he fell back to sleep. Though, right before I glanced back to make sure, I felt him sit down behind me on Appa's neck.

"What are you doing?" I squealed in anger, but before I could turn to hit him, he grabbed my shoulders and leaned towards my ear.

"Katara. Appa needs to rest. You see that small island there?" he said to me as he pointed over my shoulder to a small piece of land in the distance. "We should land there and get some rest. Fill up and let Appa sleep."

He was right and I felt selfish for not thinking of Appa's well being. I had been flying him for almost two days straight without rest. After a moment, I nodded and led Appa down to the little island.

I felt Zuko shift behind me as he clambered back over the saddle, and I glanced back quickly to look at him. He looked tired and rigid, the way someone looks right after waking up from a nightmare, and I sighed to myself. At the temple, I would notice him looking this way sometimes when he would come to breakfast. When I realized this for the first time, I told myself that he deserved it, but after about the fifth time he had one, I was just glad I wasn't the only one anymore.

We didn't bring tents or sleeping bags with us so we pulled Appa's saddle from his back to sleep on. Appa roared happily as he rolled over in the sand before he quickly fell asleep. I leaned on the edge of his saddle and watched him for a moment before I turned to watch Zuko rummage through our bag. He was sitting in the center of the saddle pulling out various items until he found the pouch with the dried meat.

"Here," he said as he tossed it to me and I caught it with ease. He quickly stuffed the bag again and then turned to untie the blankets we brought.

I carefully reached inside the pouch and pulled out a small piece for myself before I tossed it to land near Zuko. He was flipping out the blankets, first mine and then his, a bit too close to one another for my liking. I decided that I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway so I'd just let it go as I looked down at the jerky in my hand. It was Zuko's personal stash, so it had a mix of spices in it I wasn't sure I would like. Reluctantly, I took a small nibble and concentrated on the taste.

"Do you like it?" he asked after a moment and I looked back up to find him sitting on his blanket ripping a bite from a piece himself. I nodded and took a slightly bigger bite, ignoring the sting on my tongue, as I turned around and sat on my blanket facing Zuko.

"Let me see the map," I said nodding towards the bag. He quickly reached into it and retrieved the parchment to which I swiftly took from him. I took another bite as my eyes scanned the area that we were supposed to be and I found a small clutter of islands just a half a day from Whale Tail Island. "We must be here," I muttered and I could see Zuko lean closer through my peripherals.

"Looks like it. We can rest for the day and set off again in the afternoon," he said as he rubbed his chin.

"So we attack when it gets dark?" I asked not sure I liked the idea of wasting more time.

"The dark will give us better cover. The Southern Raiders won't know what hit them." I starred into his face for a few seconds before I nodded slowly in agreement. He was right, though.

I watched him turn and lay down on his blanket facing away from me and I stared at his back for what seemed like hours before I quietly said his name. He didn't say anything, so I said it again as I leaned forward to find his face. His eyes were closed and the peaceful expression he had told me he had been asleep for awhile now. With a sigh, I lifted myself to my feet and jumped out of the saddle. I walked over to Appa and petted his muzzle, causing him to wake up a bit and make a low growl of affection.

"Sorry, Appa. Go back to sleep," I whispered as I petted him again. I watched his eye close before I turned around and scanned the tree line that separated the beach from the small forest.

I slowly walked up the beach and climbed into the bushes. There were animals crooning and singing throughout the trees and I smiled slightly at the life the little island had. It was weird how easily I loved the green and freshness of plants. Growing up in the artic made my skin dark and thick, an adaptation that prevented heat to escape my body, but as I traveled with the gaang, I started to notice that my skin was becoming soft and thin. Though, I didn't mind it so much. I was seeing the world and the life within it.

A rock appeared in my line of vision causing me to look up confused. _Had I been walking? _I didn't recognize where I was and I quickly turned around to go the other way, but I stopped dead at the sight in front of me. Instead of the lush green that was there just moments ago, snow and ice covered the ground for miles. There was nothing but that vast emptiness. I blinked a few times, forgetting just how blinding the light in the south was and I shivered at the cold wind. I turned back around quickly to see the forest again, but was only met with more empty snow. _What's happening?_ I thought frantically.

I spun in circles, taking in the frozen tundra before me in all directions until I became too dizzy to continue. Finally, I stopped and fell to my knees to stop from toppling over.

"Katara," a familiar voice cooed and my breath got caught in my throat. Slowly, I looked up and I stared with wide eyes at the person standing a few yards away.

"Mom?' I managed to whisper as I stood up. She held out her arms welcomingly and I stumbled to her.

"Come here, sweetie," she said quietly and in that moment I took off in a quick jog, ready to dive into her embrace, but as I got closer, she seemed to get further away.

I ran faster, desperate to catch up, but eventually, I was too tired to keep up my stamina. I started to slow, tears filling my eyes causing me to stumble back down into the snow. I looked back up quickly and searched the horizon for her form, but I couldn't see here anywhere, just the vast empty artic.

"No! Come back!" I screamed, but the wind just blew in my face, mocking me. After moments of silence, I crumpled down in the snow and started to sob.

"Katara," I heard her call again and I jolted up and looked around. Still nothing. "Katara…" I looked around frantically.

"I need you! Please come back!" I shouted, but her voice just echoed throughout the frozen south. The wind just continued to blow around the snow and carry her voice as she chanted my name. _Katara….Katara…_ "Stop it! Please!" I screeched. "Mom!"

"Katara!"

I opened my eyes and looked around frantically as I held my breath. The cold air was immediately gone and instead of snow, I found nothing but grass, sand and water. I glanced up into Zuko's worried face and quickly sat up.

"What's going on?" I said quickly as I ran my hand over my face to help keep the tears away.

"You were having a nightmare," he said quietly. I noticed his hand twitch as he kept himself from reaching out to help and I felt slightly flustered. He was really trying to help. "You woke me up."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I stood up and brushed my clothes off. It was already passed noon from the way the sun was positioned in the sky and I sighed at our lost time.

"We should start packing up and head out," Zuko said as he started to roll up his blanket. I watched him fold it clumsily, something he probably had servants do in his palace, and I drowsily smiled to myself. I then quietly turned and twisted mine with ease before handing it to him to pack into the saddle.

"We'll also have plenty of light tonight to see where we're going." I turned around and started to retie the bow in my hair as I smirked to myself.

"Oh?" I said after a moment in what I was hoping sounded casual.

"There's going to be a full moon," he said casually and my smile widened.

_I know._

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Hope you like Chex Mix. And a HUGE thank you to Somariel for nominating this story for Best Zutara Fic! I love you :)**

**Please leave lots of reviews and comments and such :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I updated a lot faster than I thought I would. So guess what? My OAP group advanced! And we'll be in Graham, Texas this weekend for Area! So exciting XD If you're close, you should come by their high school Saturday and look us up. We're doing the Madwoman of Chaillot, an amazingly hilarious show. So come check us out if you're close by for support :)**

**Anyway, here's a whole lot of nothing episode II. Nah, it's something, just not the something that unfolded beautifully in my head. So enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was barely touching the horizon beaming light across the ocean in a peaceful scene. Normally, I would bask in this and enjoy the image, but my mind was cluttered with my nightmare. I knew Zuko had fallen asleep again, which I didn't mind so much. I didn't have to come up with a conversation.

I could feel my limbs becoming lazy as I held onto the reigns and my eyelids felt heavy. I was sure I looked like a mess and my body was uncomfortable as I hunched forward on Appa's head, but I couldn't go to sleep yet. I couldn't take another nightmare when I had to focus on what was happening at the moment.

I could hear Zuko stir behind me and I felt his eyes burn into the back of my head. "You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours," he said, but I didn't acknowledge his words.

"You need all your strength," he tried again and I flinched inwardly.

"Oh, don't you worry about my strength," I said over my shoulder. "I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came."

He was silent for a moment and I took a deep breath. There was this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach and before he had time to turn around, I started to speak again.

"Sokka and I were playing in the snow when we noticed the soot falling from the sky. From stories the elders told us, I knew that it meant a Fire Nation raid was about to happen and I started to panic. I told Sokka I was going to find my mom and I took off towards our igloo.

"The whole village was in an uproar and I was dodging men and women as I ran. I couldn't even remember a time when I saw them so frightened. That's when I heard the first bomb hit. I sped up, running as fast as I could, until finally I stumbled forward into our igloo. I called out to her, but the moment I pushed through the flap, I stopped dead.

"_He _was standing there and looking over his shoulder at me. My mom was backed against the wall on the ground. She didn't look hurt or like she was shoved there, just like she was interrupted while cooking or something. They were talking, but the atmosphere had me trembling.

'Just let her go, and I'll give you the information you want,' she said to me.

'You heard your mother,' he sneered. 'Get out of here!' I didn't move. I told her I was scared and slowly moved my foot forward a step.

'Go find your dad, Sweetie. I'll handle this,' she reassured me. I looked back up at the man and caught his eye.

"We stared at each other for what seemed like decades. I made sure to remember those eyes. Finally, I turned and sprinted out the door, screaming for my dad.

"I ran as fast as I could…but we were too late. When we got there, the man was already gone. And…so was she," I said quietly as I hugged my knees, trying my best to fight the lump in my throat.

"Your mother was a brave woman," Zuko said gently and I squeezed my knees tighter.

"I know," I said as I reached up and curled my fingers around the charm on my throat.

I don't know what made me tell him this story, but I did, and I was surprised at myself for it. I was letting him know me, and I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. Not even Sokka had heard my side of the story, but, I looked at it as a sign of trust. Maybe I could forgive him and move on. Maybe we could be friends.

His words repeated in my head and I felt consolation. I turned and looked up at him as he stared down at me. We looked into each other's eyes for a long time, understanding each other, before he finally leaned over Appa's saddle and reached out his hand to me. I took it and let him help me over.

We stood there for a moment, just holding hands, before I finally pulled away and looked back up into his face. I nodded a thank you and laid down on the saddle. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I was already awake when I felt Zuko climb onto the saddle and dig into the bag for his telescope. I watched him through my eyelashes as he rummaged through his bag and then turn to look at me. At first I thought he knew I was awake and watching him, but he moved closer and whispered something to me in the wind as he brushed a strand of my hair from my face. I could feel where his fingertips had touched my cheekbone and my face began to warm. For someone with so much anger, he had a lot of passion.

I heard him sigh before he finally clambered back over the saddle to sit on Appa's head. I opened my eyes all the way this time and looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy, but I could make out the moonlight above. I was silent, contemplating on whether or not I should just go back to sleep.

"Katara!" I heard Zuko shout making me jump. He wasn't angry, he was just waking me up.

"I'm awake," I shouted back. He was quiet for a few more moments and I lied there letting the wind cool me. Fire Nation weather was always hot.

"There!" he shouted again and I sat up quickly. "See those sea-raven flags?"

He tossed the telescope over his shoulder and the wind carried it right into my hands. I snatched it with ease and looked through the small object, searching the shoreline. In the distance, I could make out a ship with red flags. It's insignia was a black sea-raven.

"It's the Southern Raiders," he said and I felt my adrenaline began to pump.

"Lets do this," I said as I tucked the telescope away.

I jumped over the saddle and Zuko helped me steady by grabbing onto my ankles. We lowered Appa down, and as he skimmed the surface of the water, I lifted my hands and took a deep breath. Water pulled around us as I concentrated and, before the ocean swallowed us whole, I gave a last glance up to the full moon.

Though the water was dark, I could make out the bottom of the ship as we got closer. I kept my arms steady, my muscles tensed, as I ignored the straining pain that was starting to form. Every so often, I could feel spots in our little bubble begin to weaken and, with a wide swing, I would tighten my control on the watery wall.

"Pull on your mask," I heard Zuko say behind me. I attempted for a second, but I immediately put my hands back up and focused.

"Do it for me. I can't let go," I said over my shoulder.

He slowly let go of my heels and coiled around my side like a mongoose-snake, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I watched him as he straightened carefully in front of me before reaching his hands behind my neck and under my hair. Suddenly, things went a lot slower than they should've.

His body was uncomfortably close to mine as he fiddle with the mask that was tangled around my throat and I was trying desperately to keep my concentration. He was focused on my face, which I'm sure made my cheeks warm, and I couldn't look him in the eyes. _I hate this! Why is he staring? _I kept thinking.

Finally, he jerked his hands forward quickly and pulled the cloth over my nose. I blinked a few times at his sudden scent, still strong on the mask, and quietly enjoyed it. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He pressed his hand to my cheeks awkwardly, catching me off guard, and leveled it out quickly before he jerked away and nodded. Time started to fall into place again as he slipped behind me and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

The ship was just above us now and I sense the bodies walking around on deck. I closed my eyes and took a long, deep breath as I lifted my left hand and flicked my fingers. I sent a tendril up and swooped at where I felt the first person was. With a twirl of my wrist, I tensed my hand and jerked my arm back in a fluid motion. Above, a man in armor broke the surface and tumbled chaotically in the waves.

We quickly swam over to the other side of the ship a rose to the surface. As we lifted, I let the bubble around us fall and I had Appa lift up a bit in the air. The other men on the deck were looking over the side where I pulled the man over board and I smiled under my mask. _Men are so gullible._

I quickly breathed in and thrust my arms out, sending waves up with them. I then threw them down and the water followed my movements, sending a tidal wave over the deck and knocking the men into the water on the other side. I could feel the push and pull of the moon as Yue stood beside me, and I silently thanked her for her help that night.

Appa landed on the ship with a thud and Zuko and I immediately sprang into action. There was still a man on deck and as I pulled water to me and knocked him over the ship, I could hear my mom whisper my name. She was calling softly, like she was trying to get my attention, but I kept going and didn't listen to her clearly.

We crashed through doors and hallways, knocking soldiers here and there on our way. I admired Zuko's fighting, not once using his bending, as we made our way to the helm. When we got to the door, we paused and I caught my breath.

_Katara… _I heard her breathe to me and I smiled wickedly. _I'm about to do it, Mom. I'm about to get revenge. _

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" Zuko interrupted my thoughts and I let my smile fall.

Without looking at him, I pulled down my mask and tensed my arms. The water around them swirled and followed my arms as I threw them back and then forward at the door, sending it straight for the handle and knocking it down.

The moment the door fell, Zuko jumped through and blocked the flames thrown my way with ease. _Katara… _He sent a flame at the captains feet and I readied myself to attack. I walked into the room and stared angrily at the trapped man.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"You don't remember her?" Zuko growled back. "You will soon. Trust me." He sent another fire blast at the man and I took my stance. _Katara…_

The man turned quickly and started to send a fire ball at Zuko, but right as his fist came into view, I concentrated on the flow of his blood and lifted my wrist with concentration. He looked surprised and terrified as he twisted sickeningly in my grasp.

"What's…" he mumbled as I concentrated on his heart to keep him alive. "What's happening to me!"

I lifted my hand up sharply to my face before I slowly pushed him down to the floor. I pushed his face down and held him there in his awkward position. The push and pull of the moon was wrapped into every fiber of me at that moment and the concentrated hold I had on this man had my ears pulsing.

I could make out Zuko's expression in my peripherals. It was a mixture of surprise, confusion and amazement. It didn't last long, though, and as I expected he turned his focus back on the man I had bowing in front of me. From watching him, I learned that Zuko was a "focus now, ask later" kind of guy, and at that moment, I was just fine with that.

_Katara…_

"Think back," Zuko said after a moment. "Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please! I don't know, " the man rasped and I felt my anger rise. _How dare he not remember!_

"Don't lie!" Zuko growled into the man's face. He was down low so he could yell at him. "You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!" He threatened.

I was impressed with Zuko, but I kept my focus as I lifted the man to his knees. I stared into his face and kept my gaze in his eyes. I studied him and looked at this man in my grasp for a while before my mom whispered into my ear. _Katara…let him go. _

Realization hit me like an earthbender and I lost focus. My gut twisted with guilt and disappointment as I looked at this frightened man. He wasn't who I expected to find here and I felt foolish for not thinking fully before attacking him.

"It's not him," I managed to gasp. I let go of my grasp and let his blood flow naturally again. "He's not the man."

"What?" Zuko said surprised. "What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!"

I glanced over to Zuko for a moment before I turned and walked out of the helm. Behind me, I could hear shuffling and then the loud scrape of metal against metal. I looked over my shoulder at the two. Zuko had the captain pinned against the wall.

"If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" he hissed at the man.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago," the captain said.

As I walked away, I could feel tears begin to slip into my eyes and I took a deep breath to push away the disappointment. This time I wouldn't mess up. I was ready to face this man and I would finish what Zuko and I left camp to do.

_Katara…_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo! Zuko's getting feisty and Katara's hearing voices O.O Hope it's getting good for you guys :D Tell me what you guys think. **

**P.S. I was nominated for Best Zutara Fic and the voting polls are opened! So if ya love meh ya gonna vote, right? Lol just go to Citrus Productions's profile and then his forums to vote or you can go to www . citrusproductions . webs . com (without the spaces of course) ! There are lots of wonderful awards going on and you can still nominate for some. Really neat :D So show some support ;) Thanks for reading and have an awesome week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I just got back from Lubbock, Texas for a great trip to Texas Tech for my school's UIL Regionals. Very fun :) I got inspired there and couldn't wait to get home and type up this next chapter! Anyways, here it is! Chapter 8. Enjoy. Review. And all that good stuff :D**

* * *

"Where do we go now?" Zuko mumbled to himself as we flew over the ocean again. "We don't even have a lead."

I hadn't said a word since we left the ship. I was lost in my thoughts, trying my hardest to remember how old Yon Rha was when he invaded my village all those years ago. He would look different now, especially if he was old enough to retire from the navy, and I was worried I wouldn't recognize him when I saw him.

"How old do you think he'll be?" Zuko said to me, reading my thoughts. I blinked a few times before I finally opened my mouth to speak, but he started to talk again. "Where should we stop for the night?"

I looked up at his face and studied his expression. He looked a bit concerned as he stared down at me and I paused under his gaze. He hadn't used that stone face of his since we left camp. _Has he opened up to me?_ My eyes started to widen, but I quickly shook my head and looked down at my hands. He knew I was upset and he was trying to make it better.

"Anywhere is fine. Let's just hurry," I said finally and he nodded as he turned around and climbed over the saddle to sit on Appa's head. It wasn't long before we were lowering down to the shore below.

It was beginning to turn chilly, not to mention our clothes were wet, so Zuko started a fire the moment we landed. Appa rolled over on his side and growled happily as I petted his nose. When he was gently snoring, I turned around and looked over at Zuko, who was sitting on the other side of the fire…with his shirt off.

I paused in my step and crossed my arms over my chest. He was looking into the flames as he ran his fingers through them causing the light to dance over his pale skin happily. I wasn't stupid. Any girl would see that Zuko was handsome, and I had to look down to hide my blushing face.

"You okay?" I heard him call and I jumped at his voice.

"I'm fine," I snapped suddenly. I heard him get up and through my lashes I could see him coming over to me.

"Katara, I know we didn't find him, but at least we know that he's…"

"Zuko, please," I interrupted. I wasn't mad at him, but I really didn't want him near me with his shirt off. I had to think quickly. "We have no clue what to do now. We have to start over and we have no idea where we need to begin," I said. I wasn't completely lying.

"Katara…" he said quietly as he reached his arms out to grip my shoulders, but I took a step back and stared up into his face. Concern flashed in his eyes for the briefest of moments before his face fell into the stony mask he used to isolate himself so well.

"Lets get some sleep," he said and I nodded as I looked down at my feet. He stood there for another moment before he slowly turned and walked away.

I silently berated myself for pushing him away again as I watched him unfold his blanket on the sand. The thought that maybe all of the problems lately were me ran through my mind and I silently gasped. I was the one who refused to let Zuko feel accepted. I was the one who was constantly making remarks and questioning his trust.

I quickly shook my head to stop the thoughts from coming. I couldn't think of this yet. I had to concentrate on the mission, and that meant I wasn't going to make amends with Zuko until it was over. Without another thought, I walked over to the other side of the fire and unrolled my blanket before I slowly sat down.

As I untied my boots, I glanced at Zuko to find him staring into the fire. He looked peaceful as the flames cast shadows on his face and I quickly looked away before he could catch me watching him. With a sigh, I tugged on the sash around my waist and watched it fall into my hands, surprised at how easily it unwrapped. Setting it aside, I wriggled out of the damp, black robe and got up to hang it on a low tree branch. As I made my way back, I noticed that Zuko was flipped over with his back to the fire.

I frowned at the new sight and sighed quietly. One minute he was the serene boy hidden beneath years of war, and the next he was his stoic self blocking the world out with the walls he worked so hard to build. It was heartbreaking really, and as I lay on my blanket, I felt guilt build in my stomach.

Those were the last thoughts that filled my mind as I drifted to sleep, though, I didn't sleep long. I woke up just a few hours later to find the fire dimmed and the heat gone. I rolled over several times before I finally sat up and looked around the little campsite.

Appa was comfortably snoring just a few yards away and Zuko was on his stomach, his head pressed into his folded arms as he took long deep breathes. It was still dark, but the moon was low in the west letting me know that morning wasn't far off. With a sigh, I pushed myself up and walked over to my hanging robe. It was still damp and was covered in sand, so I quietly brushed it off and gave it a shake before hanging it back on the branch.

I knew I wasn't going to fall back to sleep, so I looked around for something to do. I ran a quick check list of anything that needed to be done before we left again, and except for packing our blankets and getting dressed, there wasn't much to do. I started to walk around aimlessly, watching my feet sink in the sand as I did, until the tide came into view. I subconsciously played with the waves, moving my wrist in a steady pace, as I turned back to Zuko to check if he was still asleep. I really needed a swim, but I didn't want to get my blue robes wet again. Swimming in my under wrappings with just Sokka and Aang around were one thing, but I didn't know Zuko well enough yet to be so vulnerable in front of him. And Zuko was much older than me.

I looked back out at the ocean and breathed in the scent of the salty breeze. My skin tingled at the longing to jump in and just let the waves carry me away, and I closed my eyes as another wave moved over my feet. I made up my mind. With a few steps and another glance back, I quickly unwrapped my sash and threw my robe as far away from the tide as I could get. I then untied my pants and did the same before quickly unwrapping my gloves and throwing them aside.

I ran back to the water's edge and took a deep breath before wading into the cold waves. The sensation sent chills all over and goose bumps covered my arms. Before jumping into the water, I carefully took the ribbon from my hair and wrapped it around my wrist in a tight knot. Without another thought, I took a deep breath and plunged under the water, pushing the shore hard with my feet. Using my bending, I pulled myself out further, but not too far that I couldn't get back, and I let myself float under the surface before I swam up for air.

The water was calm and easy to swim in, and I shivered as the icy droplets slid down my back. The salt stung my eyes and nose, but I didn't mind. I just let myself lay back and float on the surface of the water. I stared at the starry sky and listened to the water splash against my ears as I turned in circles on my back. After a moment, however, I lifted my arms up and tensed my muscles, the water following suite, and lifted myself up as if I was sitting on a chair. Relaxing, the water fell back into the ocean and I dropped down with it. When I pushed back up to breath, I giggled to myself and started to backstroke towards the shore.

It was a short swim, but it was refreshing and I smiled to myself as I stared up into the night sky. After a moment, I closed my eyes and let the waves carry me the rest of the way. Suddenly, sand gently scrapped against my shoulders and I giggled again as I sat up and used my hands to scoot back just far enough so that the tide splashed against my knees. I sat there for a moment, wiggling my toes each time the water pushed against them, before I laid back down on the shore and closed my eyes again.

"What are you doing?" came a smooth voice from behind and my eyes shot opened. I quickly rolled over onto my stomach and a pair of sand covered feet came into view. I trailed my eyes up to Zuko's face and gave him a sheepish smile before standing up.

"I was swimming," I said quietly as I brushed the sand from my stomach and arms. I glanced up at his face before quickly looking back down, and my face warmed at the fact that I had been caught in my underwear. Then he chuckled.

I quickly looked up with wide eyes and frowned at his sudden amusement.

"What's so funny?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You are," he said and I huffed at him. "You're covered in sand and your hair's a mess, not to mention you're in your…" he trailed off and I watched as his eyes widened slightly and his cheeks turned red. Suddenly, he zipped around and tensed up, embarrassed.

"You didn't expect me to swim in my clothes did you?" I said as I walked past him, trying to hide my blush. I quickly snatched my clothes from the ground and walked over to my blanket.

"That's what a bathing suit is for!" he growled.

"I don't own one!" I defended. "And you were supposed to be asleep! Besides. I do this all the time."

"In front of everyone? Why?" he honestly seemed shocked and I gave him a confused glare.

"Why not? Toph is a girl and blind. Sokka's my brother and Aang is twelve…"

"And is completely in love with you." he interrupted and I felt my anger flare.

"Aang is not in love with me!" I protested and the memory of the young monk kissing me on the submarine flashed through my mind making me turn an even darker shade of red.

"Oh, come on, Katara! He's crazy for you. I knew you were naïve, but not this naïve," he said as he walked up to me. "You can't honestly say you haven't noticed at all."

I stared up at him angrily, my face flushed from anger and embarrassment. I wanted to hit him. Of course I noticed that Aang liked me. But if I admitted it, then it would be for sure, and I wasn't ready to accept that fact yet.

"What does it matter to you, anyway? So what if he does! He can like who he wants," I said as I pulled on my pants and tugged on the string that tightened them.

"No he can't, Katara! Aang has to focus on the war. He has to keep his mind concentrated on saving the world. And you're getting in the way of that," he shouted. I stopped in the middle of wrapping my sash and stared wide-eyed at Zuko. _Did he just blame me? _

"I'm not in the way of anything! Without me, Aang would still be trapped in that stupid iceberg drifting around in the ocean! Then you would still be out there searching for an old man and training for a fight that would never happen! You'd still be banished and spoiled and lost!"

He pinned a dark glare on me and steam flew from his nostrils like a tiger-bull. I didn't care though. I turned on my heel and stormed off into the trees grumbling to myself angrily. From behind I heard Zuko growl in frustration and send a fireball towards the ocean. He could be mad all he wanted. It was his fault.

As I made my way deeper into the forest, I started to think back over our argument. Zuko was smart and I knew he was right about Aang. He was the avatar and needed to keep his focus on the fate of the world. It was his destiny. But Zuko wasn't right about me. I purposely kept Aang at a friend level until the time was right. Not just for Aang, but for me, too. I couldn't concentrate if my head was in the clouds about a boy. I learned that from Jet and I wasn't going to let that get the best of me again.

As I sat down on a rock, the freedom fighter rushed into my mind and brought back raw memories. My heart clenched at the image of him lying on the dirt floor under Lake Logai, tattered and in pain. I would never know if he survived Long Feng's attack. I could feel tears begin to build up at the thought that Jet might be dead and I pulled my knees close to my chest.

_This is all your fault, Zuko. Why did you have to get so mad over nothing? _I thought to myself as I wiped at my eyes. _I was just swimming. _Suddenly, a thought occurred to me and my eyes widened.

"Was he flustered at the fact that I wasn't dressed?" I whispered to myself.

I never thought of myself as really pretty, but Zuko _was_ sixteen. Was it possible that I had made him feel nervous or uncomfortable by being so carefree? And if so, did I do the same to Aang? _Zuko did make it sound like I lead Aang on, _I thought, but I quickly shook my head.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Katara," I said to myself before sighing loudly. _I will never understand male hormones. _

I tied my blanket down securely and gave the strings a good tug before I jumped down from Appa's saddle. As I tied my hair back, I looked up at the cloudy, grey sky and sighed. It was definitely going to rain.

I had ended up staying in the forest for the rest of the night, not moving from the rock until light began to dapple the sky. When I did emerge from the tree line, however, Zuko's stuff was already packed on the saddle and he was nowhere to be found. Some footprints made a trial to the north and I guessed that he went for a morning walk, so I began to pack and get dressed so we could leave when he returned.

It had been almost an hour since then and I was beginning to wonder if he ran off and left me. _No, he wouldn't have done that, _I kept reassuring myself. As if on cue, I spotted Zuko making his way down the shoreline. He was jogging at a steady pace as he approached and I raised my eyebrows at him as he passed me. He slowly came to a stop just a few yards away and took a breath before he walked out into the ocean waist deep and fell backwards into the waves.

I watched as his head broke the surface and he swam back to the beach. He then rolled over on his back with his arms stretched out on either side of him. He was taking deep breaths with his eyes shut tight as I approached him. He looked exhausted as he laid there with nothing but his bending pants on and his hair plastered to his face.

"Zuko?" I said gently. "Are you okay?" I was leaning over his face and I jumped when he opened his eyes suddenly and stared up at me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and I almost didn't hear him. I kept my gaze in his for a moment before I squatted down next to him. "I was just…surprised that you weren't fully dressed. I didn't know how to react to that."

"I understand," I said after a moment. "We were both just tired and tense. Maybe a good fight was what we needed."

Neither of us smiled, nor did we laugh. A fight _was _what we needed. It helped him get out his anger. And it helped me finally see what runs through Zuko's mind.

* * *

**A/N: So writing the fight was really fun! I also felt like they were very much in character, but please correct me if I'm wrong. Also, I think there are about two more chapters until this story ends...unlessss I get at least 10 reviews saying otherwise. So you tell me: End when she forgives him, End at Sozin's Comet. It's up for vote! So please review and tell me what you think :)**

**And don't forget to vote for me for Best Zutara Fanfiction! Just go to Citrus Productions's profile and then his forums to vote or you can go to www . citrusproductions . webs . com (without the spaces of course)! Thanks for your support, reviews, and time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hellloooo! Wow, it's been so long. First off, I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I could give you hundreds of excuses why I haven't updated, but it's still my fault for not trying when I should've and I hope you forgive me for that. Second, I would like to thank all of you who voted for me for Best Zutara FanFic. I didn't get far if you're wondering, but the fact that I got nominated was priceless and your votes meant the world. Last, but most importantly, if you reviewed on this or any of my stories, your amazing. I haven't had a chance to reply to all of you, but I'd like you to know that without your support and ideas, this story wouldn't be worth the fun and time. So thank you :) Also to those of you lurking, you know who you are O.O, a big thanks to you, too. And let me know what you're thinking :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jon Wei Peak?" I said as I stared at the map. "What makes you think that he'll be there?"

Zuko leaned over Appa's saddle as he pointed to the big island. I carefully leaned my head back to look up at him.

"It used to be a volcano so it has fertile farmland. Most retired generals and admirals go there. It's just a hunch, but it's worth a try," he said tonelessly. I blinked once and stared up at him. The rushing wind pushed back his hair and showed his sleek nose and high cheeks.

"I think we have a good start," I said looking back down at the map.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. If there was anything Zuko could do well, it was finding people. And even though I'd probably never admit it, he was smart.

With a sigh I looked back at the early, grey sky before me. The air around was heavy and I tried to ignore the feeling of it sticking to my hair and skin. Zuko looked pleased with the weather and seemed content as he fiddled with his sash. He told me once that the air was like this all the time at the palace, just not as cloudy. Instead there was the heat the sun brought. I would never understand the Fire Nation.

Jon Wei Peak was really close to the little island we escaped to when Azula attacked. I mentally told myself that if we didn't find Yon Rha here, I would just fly us back to camp. As we descended closer, I pulled a cloud around Appa and landed quietly in near the shore and under the cliff. Zuko said that the port was on the other side of the island so we were less likely to be spotted here.

"Where should we start?" I asked as I slid off of Appa's head. "We can't just go ask around town can we?" I watched as Zuko jumped down and landed silently beside me.

"No. But we can listen. The town is small and so the gossip should be easy to decipher. If we hear his name or anything about a leader of the Southern Raiders, we know we just have to investigate the farms," he said as his adjusted his mask.

I blinked a few times as I stared at him before finally responding, "How can you be so sure we'll hear something?"

"Because," he said as he glanced around before motioning me to follow. I quietly walked behind him as we pressed ourselves to the base of the cliff and listened for any footsteps. "This is the last place we're looking." He gave me the smallest look that he knew one of my secrets and I scowled at him.

"What makes you think that?" I asked through my mask.

"You made your mind up before we landed. I saw it in your face." He had me stunned and I literally froze for a split second. I could only watch him quickly make his way up and over the cliff wall before I shook my head and followed. _When did he learn to read me so well? _

We quickly pushed through some brush and trees before the first building came into view. It was a small and vacant village house, and from the looks of it, it had been vacant for a while. I followed Zuko around the side that faced away from the main road and watched as he quickly peered into one of the broken, dusty windows. He glanced back at me for a moment and I nodded. This would be our hideout if things got out of hand.

We peered around a corner and looked up the road towards the market. It wove up around brush and rocks on the side of a hill before disappearing around a bend. I couldn't hear anything but wind and distant thunder, and no one was in sight. At that moment, Zuko grabbed my wrist and yanked me in the direction of a giant boulder up the side of the hill. I stumbled behind it and turned to give him a look just before he yanked me down next to him. Just then, a man pushing a small vegetable cart strode down the rode whistling. When he was gone, I turned and gave Zuko a incredulous look. He only blinked before he stood up and looked around.

"Sorry," he said.

"How did you hear that guy?" I asked.

"I can hear really well," he said with a shrug before he jumped over the rock and dashed up the side of the hill. "Come on."

"I thought you were just being paranoid again," I mumbled as I followed.

The town seemed dead. I couldn't tell if it was because of the upcoming rain or because most of the town's residents were retired and old. Zuko and I were ducked behind some barrels waiting for the right moment to cross the street when a tall man stepped up to a food merchant. I heard Zuko sigh in frustration and he leaned back a bit, but I perked up when I heard the man speak.

It was a strong voice, made a bit raspy with years, but sounded stern and familiar. I couldn't see his face, but my heart sped up when his profile flashed. Zuko noticed my reaction and looked over the barrels again before looking back at me. I shrugged and looked back in time to see the man begin to turn around. Zuko and I both ducked down quickly and I watched him peek between the barrels to watch the man.

"He's looking over here," Zuko whispered almost inaudibly. For a moment I thought it was my own thoughts.

I could hear the man talk with the merchant again for a few seconds, but I couldn't tell what they were saying over a distant wind chime.

"He's leaving," Zuko whispered as he lifted his head above the barrel. "Come on," he said and, catching me off guard, he dashed off down the ally behind us. I quickly followed and we ran along the length of two buildings before he stopped and peered over a fence.

"Do you see him?" I whispered over his shoulder into his good ear and he nodded.

He stood there and I watched his eyes dart around at the terrain in front of him. Finally he took a few steps back and motioned for me to move aside. I took a quick step to the left as I watched him sprint forward and leap gracefully over the tall fence. _My turn._ I took a few steps back myself, steadied my feet, and took the leap. I cleared the top easily and Zuko quickly caught me before I landed into some old shovels and rakes.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded as he set me on my feet.

"I almost hit them, too. Come on. He went this way," he said pointing down a cliffside.

We made our way down some steps and then onto a ledge that looked off into the valley where the volcano used to be. In the center there was a long river that snaked its way through the island. The market and small village was on one side at the top of the cliff where we stood. The valley and other side made up the lush and beautiful farmland. Below was a labyrinth of stairs carved in the cliffside that led down to the valley. Halfway down, I could make out the figure of the man.

Zuko pulled me down behind a rock and we watched as the man paused to shift the basket in his hands before continuing on. Then we jumped down the edge and carefully slid down to the ledge right above where he passed by. We laid down on our stomachs and peered over the edge to get a better look, but he stopped and looked directly above our heads. We both jumped back and held our breaths.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he said.

Finally his footsteps began again and we carefully looked over the side again to see him disappear around the cliffside down another set of stairs. I couldn't help the scowl that spread across my face. During the split second that he looked over at us, I caught sight of his face and my heart began to thud in my chest.

"That was him," I said to Zuko. "That was the monster."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. This chapter was really short. But I really needed to post something for you guys. Also, I felt like, besides the many grammar errors I probably had, this was one of my best chapters. Anyway, I really hope you liked. And I'll do my best to get up a new chapter before the end of the week. Also, Zutara week will be here July 25-31! I'm so excited and WILL be participating again. :) I can tell you the topics if you don't know yet.**

**And here's a serious question! **_Do you like the way I am using the same storyline as Bryan and Mike, or do you think I should branch off and do my own thing?_** Because if this isn't working for you I would love to try something new. **

**P.S. I have decided to continue towards Sozin's Comet :) So expect a longer story XD**

**Thanks again.**

**~Biffel~**


	10. Chapter 10

Yon Rha knew we were following him. Years of military training served him well. But his hearing must have faltered with age because we were able to slip by him and run several paces ahead without him noticing. Zuko pulled a long wire across the road and tied it securely just three inches above the ground. He said that making Yon Rha trip before we strike would confuse him and catch him by surprise. This way he would be on the ground and not up and ready to throw fire at us.

I could hear his footsteps climbing the hill and we quickly ducked behind a large tree. Just seconds later, I could feel raindrops tapping against my shoulders and head before the thunder roared and it began to pour. I let myself smile. _Perfect._

When Yon Rha came into view, Zuko quietly leaned down and picked up a few pebbles and threw one at a large bush right behind the man. Yon Rha quickly jerked and looked behind him, but when he saw nothing, he immediately turned and continued. Frustrated, Zuko threw three at the same time and they landed perfectly making the leaves rustle.

"Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!" Yon Rha shouted as he dropped his basket, turned into a stance and sent a powerful strike at the poor bush. It caught ablaze quickly, but slowly simmered in the rain as he slowly began to pick up his spilled fruit.

I watched him with hatred burning in my eyes. What kind of man just throws flames around and kills living things without a care? He was ruthless and evil. He was a monster and I had to fight back the urge to jump at him and choke him to death.

_Katara… _

Just a split second after he stood up, he was back on the ground, except this time, his face was in the mud and Zuko was springing into action. I watched as Zuko sent a small flame at the ground right in front of Yon Rha and the man recoiled back on his behind in surprise.

"We weren't behind the bush," Zuko told him, his stance firm and intimidating. He swiftly moved into another to scare him even more. "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

"Whoever your are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate," Yon Rha pleaded and I wanted to spit in disgust. He was pathetic. I quickly got up and made my way over to Zuko's side. Yon Rha's eyes flashed towards me and I pulled down my mask to show my face and the glare pinned to it.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him, venom in my voice.

"No? I'm not sure," he said slowly, looking me over. I felt my temper flare. How dare he not remember!

"Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it!" I shouted at him. "Why don't you take a closer look." I could see realization cross his face and he paled as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Yes! I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl." My glare deepened and he slowly sat up a bit.

"You're the daughter of the chieftain. You ran into the tent while I was confronting your mother."

"What did you even want with her!" I screamed. "Why were you monsters even there!"

_Katara…_

"We were ordered to find the last waterbender," he whimpered as he hid behind his arms. "I was interrogating her. I promised her that in exchange for the information, we would leave the rest of your village in peace. She told me it was her and I…the orders were to exterminate! No prisoners! I did what I was told!"

I could hear him gulp in fear. He knew justice was coming. I was shaking at his words. I never knew why she died and now…

"She lied to you! She was protecting the last waterbender," I told him.

"What? Who!" he asked surprise and I slowly slid my eyes in his direction. I couldn't hold in all these emotions any longer.

"ME!"

With that, I spread my arms and concentrated on every single drop falling from the sky. They immediately stopped and floated in midair. As I tensed my muscles, the water above us began to collect and form a dome. With deep concentration and every emotion I had, I sent every last bit of water at Yon Rha, freezing it in jagged blades as it went.

_KATARA, DON'T!_

I stopped the blades just centimeters from his face and they hovered at my command around him.

_He's not worth it, sweetheart. Don't become like him. It's okay._

I sat there in my stance and listened to my mother for a moment, just mulling over her words. She was right. This man meant nothing. I let my muscles relax and the ice turned back into water and spilled onto him in one big splash. He quickly rolled over onto his knees and bowed his head at me.

"I did a bad thing! I know I did. And you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother! That would be fair," he said and I looked down at him in disgust. He would even put his own mother's life on the line to save himself. I would kill to have my mother back. I almost did…

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please, spare me!" he whimpered as he started to weep.

"But as much as I hate you…I just can't do it."

I could feel the tears start and was thankful for the rain. The last person I ever wanted to see me cry was this man. So I turned and left. I just walked away and left the man crying in the mud and rain and I didn't look back. I promised myself I would never look back at him again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I finally got it out of me. I finally just made a new outline and redownloaded my videos and stopped procrastinating, and it just, happened. Also the weather is wonderful. It's chilly and cloudy where I am so it was perfect for writing. I'm so sorry for not uploading when I should. I pomise to try and fix that. Also, to those that reviewed on my letter, thank you so much for the support. I'm truly sorry for not replying personally because my computer doesn't do tabs and has to open another window to reply and well...it refuses to load most of the time. Moral of story? Don't by HP computers. **

**Also, this is replacing the content in chapter 10, which is the letter, so I don't know how it'll work towards reviews if you already reviewed on the letter. Sorry guys...And if you're still reading this story, thanks so much for sticking it out with me. And if updates still seem lengthy, it's because I have rehearsals most of the time. We're doing _The Skriker_ and I got the part of Josie XD So very exciting! **

**So for the chapter... This was rather epic. I feel like this was my strongest and best so far. Solely because my writing has improved in my opinion. Also, that means that my previous chapters will be getting lots of love and should have a lot of changes to them. Some minor, some major. I have learned the art of detail and I feel like sometimes I get too wordy with that. So keep your eye out for that. I'm almost done with chapter one. And keep a look out for a summary edit. **

**I noticed at the end of _The Southern Raiders _there is a house in the distance when Katara is sitting on the dock. And then Zuko just shows up on Appa with everyone else. Then at the beginning of _Ember Island Players_ you see the house again and then it shows Aang and Zuko practicing. I realized that Zuko and Katara totally spent the night/day at his beach house before everyone else showed up and I'm totally looking forward to writing about that ;) Epiphanies. Gotta love 'em. Until next time everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

I had no idea where I was going. All I knew is that I wanted to get away as fast as I could. I needed to desperately get away from this place. From that man. From myself. So I ran.

I took off the moment we descended down the hill and I didn't stop. I ignored the rain and the freezing wind and Zuko's worried calls in protest as he chased after me. I just kept going forward and did my best to hold in all the emotions that were overwhelming and breaking me down.

However, I didn't get very far. I may be matched while fighting Zuko in bending combat, but when it comes to his agility and brute strength, he has me beat. So I didn't stand a chance when he quickly caught up to me and yanked me back to him.

I opened my mouth and began to scream in protest. The last thing I wanted was to be snatched around. I kicked and flailed and twisted in his grip, but he just held me in place until I finally sank to the mud in defeat. When I glanced up at him, I caught his eye and I just froze. The look on his face was genuine concern. Not anger. Not disappointment. His mouth opened to say something, but at that very moment thunder roared and the rain just poured.

"Come on!" he shouted over the rain. "We need to get away from this place!" I nodded quickly and we took off as fast as the rain let us to the place we left Appa.

When we got back, Appa was nestled happily under the cliff side, snoozing away, but perked up immediately when he heard us approach. Zuko jumped up and swung over the saddle in one quick motion before leaning over and reaching out his hand to help me. Once I was up and ready, he climbed over onto Appa's head and guided the bison into the air.

We were flying through the storm for barely a minute when the wind began to pick up and lightning started to become a threat. I noticed how close a few strikes came before they hit the water in the distance and I quickly climbed over the saddle and sat beside Zuko, taking one side of the reigns in hand. It took all of our effort to keep Appa in the sky while hanging on for dear life. We fought against the wind and rain just a little longer before I gave up and leaned over towards Zuko. The storm seemed like it had become a monsoon in seconds and I was beginning to panic.

"We need to land!" I shouted to my left and he nodded with a determined expression.

"I know!" he shouted back. Zuko pulled the reigns and we took a sharp left dip before descending. Eventually, I could make out a large island just meters away and we nearly crash-landed on its banks.

Zuko quickly hopped down into the murky sand below and then turned to help me. I wanted to protest, but instead I just slid down and let him catch me. When he sat me down, I realized why he had helped. The sand was so wet my feet kept sinking with every step. I kept tripping over myself on the way up the beach so much that Zuko finally turned and laced his fingers around my wrist.

"It's about to get worse," he told me over his shoulder and I let him practically drag me up the hill as we trudged through mud and sand.

Finally, we reached the edge of a small stone path and I could make out the top of a mansion in the distance. I instantly became wary, but Zuko continued forward. Zuko is paranoid about everything. I know that if he thinks it's safe, it just might be, so I let him lead me up the path until we were under the shelter of the mansion's large porch.

We stood there for a moment, just staring at the rain, catching our breaths. I like rain, but weather like this was terrifying. Looking out from the porch, I could barely make out the palm tree right in front of the steps. I noticed that Zuko still had a grip on my wrist and I twisted out of it, causing him to look over at me. He gave me a small look, but then told me to stay put and he ran right back into the storm, snatched Appa's reigns and led him around a wall on the far side to my right.

I watched him go quietly and then looked at my surroundings. The wood that covered the mansion was from an Earth Kingdom tree and it was molded into beautiful pillars that lined the porch. From the way it was built, it looked like it wrapped around the whole house. There was no furniture outside, like Toph's house had, but there were a few broken pots here and there that may have held plants at one point. From the looks of it, this place hadn't been used in years.

With a sigh, I carefully leaned back against the door, only to have it opened quickly, causing me to fall back with a yelp. However, I feel right into Zuko's chest and her peered over me with surprise.

"Come on. It's warm and dry in here," he said as he helped me upright.

He was right. Inside was comfortable and there wasn't a leak in sight. However, dust covered everything and gave the house an intense feeling. We went through the foyer to the main room and Zuko immediately began removing sheets from some of the sitting furniture. I began to cough at the dust, but then gaped at the silk lined pillows that lay in neat circles on the floor. They looked like they were made from rubies and gold with beautiful little tassels on each corner. Zuko motioned for me to sit down and then used one of the sheets to wipe the surface of the sitting table in the middle.

When he was done, he dropped the blanket and just stared at me with a very unreadable expression. I just stared back for a moment, trying to decipher what he was thinking, but he dropped his gaze, huffed awkwardly and shifted his weight.

"I-I'll make us some tea." And with that, he was off through a door on the far wall.

I hate to admit it, but I didn't like that he just walked away like that. The room felt cold now. It felt empty. For the last few hours, I've been pushed forward by adrenaline and Zuko. Now Zuko was in another room, making tea and being strange, and my body was beginning to calm itself. My emotions had the chance to catch up with me again, and they were taking the opportunity.

_I…I almost killed a man…_

The thought made my stomach clinch and head spin. It just kept echoing in my mind and I shut my eyes against it. I never wanted to think about him again. I never wanted to feel like this. I was so lost. I didn't know if I did the right thing. The events from earlier began to replay in my mind and I felt nauseous. I was disappointed and scared. I was angry, but also relieved. But most of all, I was confused. I was frustrated because I was so confused, and I just sat there in that dusty, empty, dark room all alone with all those emotions just pushing me back and forth, and I felt so…alone.

Tears began to blur my vision, but a loud crash from behind the far door made me jump. I quickly cleared my mind and concentrated on the sounds of the house. Another crash and then a sound of frustration. I quietly got up and made my way across the room and gently pushed open the door.

On the other side I could make out a large kitchen in the dark with marble countertops and scattered pans. There was a small fire pit in the middle and in the corner to my right was a giant tub that looked like it was once a washing station for clothes. I let the door swing closed behind me and the sound caused Zuko to jump up from behind the counter holding a really old looking teapot.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he gave me looked at me almost innocently.

"I was, um, trying to find something to make tea in, but then I couldn't find any…tea…" he trailed off, and then looked down at the teapot as if he had just something wrong.

I quickly stepped over to him, took the pot from his hands and set it down on the counter in one smooth motion. He glanced at it for a moment before turning his gaze towards me and gave me a concerned look mixed with confusion. I stared back, trying my hardest to imitate the way he stones his features to show no emotion, and then he did what I least expected.

He slowly reached out and ran his soft fingertips across my temple, tucking a wet strand behind my ear. It wasn't that he did it that surprised me; it was how. It wasn't sympathy. It wasn't pity. It was tenderness. There was such tenderness in that one touch. The same kind of tenderness that a friend would give another; the kind a couple would give each other; the kind a mother would give a child.

I crumpled then. All the emotions, all the lost anticipation, the emptiness and confusion. Everything just rose to the surface right then and brought me down. I reached out and Zuko caught me with ease. He cradled me to him as he lowered us the rest of the way to the floor and didn't make a sound as I cried into his chest. He just held me close and ran his fingers lightly over my back in comforting motions. I can only remember staying like that for the rest of the night while the stormed thundered outside.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm not dead…I'm so sorry for the long wait... There's no excuse. But I've been inspired and I'm ready to finish this bad boy and even add the many chapters I've redone. Anywho… it might be a while before the next update because I'm directing a show and graduating in just a couple of weeks.**

**As for the chapter:**

**I really was afraid to write this one. In the show, we never really see the aftershock of TSR and I wanted that to be something completely thought related. I've been depressed before, but I've never had the absolute need to take another life to feel relieved and justified. However, when depressed, the body is subject to thought a lot more and your senses become much more aware of things, i.e. your surroundings, desires, feelings, and I feel as if Katara would have experienced that before finally realizing that she really just needed someone who had her back. I wanted the "atmosphere" of this chapter to have an empty, solemn feeling to it. I hope I did well because this was my seventh rewrite.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys haven't left me and that this makes up for my lack of responsibility, haha. Until next time :)**


End file.
